


Aomine Daiki's Babies

by AshakiranTheTenthBeast



Series: Kuroko no Basket MPreg [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Babies, Boys In Love, Drama & Romance, Family Drama, Homelessness, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy, Teenage Drama, Teenage Pregnancy, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshakiranTheTenthBeast/pseuds/AshakiranTheTenthBeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine Daiki, upset after arguing with his father for losing the Winter Cup, has a one night stand, leading to him getting kicked out of his house for making the one mistake his father cannot forgive, his son getting pregnant. Homeless, Aomine swallows his pride to ask Kagami Taiga to allow him to move in for a few days until he can convince his father to let him return home. Now Aomine's life is taking a drastic shift as he soon won't be just Aomine Daiki, but be a parent.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a MALE PREGNANCY story. If you don't like male pregnancy, don't read this. If you do like it, please read and enjoy!

            Satsuki sat with me as we waited for the time to pass. When it was done, she lifted up the stick and read it.

            I looked at her, my fists clenched. “Well?”

            “It’s positive Dai-chan.” She spoke quietly. “This is the tenth stick we’ve used. They can’t all be false positives. I’m sorry but…you’re pregnant.”

            My knees weakened and if I hadn’t already been sitting down I would have fallen down.

            Satsuki looked at me with worried stern pink eyes. “Dai-chan, I know you like to wander off and do things when I’m not around to stop you but this is extreme. What did you do?”

            I couldn’t hold her gaze and looked at the floor. I didn’t really know what to say, how to explain myself, if there was even something that could justify my actions.

            She paused then said, “Alright. What _are_ you going to do?”

            “Huh?” I looked at her this time. “What do you mean?”

            “Dai-chan.” Her pink gaze was firm and urgent. “You’re pregnant. That means a baby. What are you going to do?”

            “I still don’t get what you mean.” I melded my fingers together, looking back at the floor. “I have to have my baby.”

            “What about school? And basketball? You can’t do either while pregnant or raising a newborn.” She placed her hand on my knee. “You have to tell your parents.”

            As she said that, I heard the front door open and the loud telltale laugh of my father. Satsuki and I rushed to clean up the mess of boxes, instructions, cups and sticks.

            “Daiki?” My mother called me. “Where are you?”

            Satsuki shoved everything into a plastic bag and tied it up.

            “We’ve got to hide it,” I hissed at her but she shook her head, hissing back. “We have to tell them!”

            “I think I hear whispering.” My father’s voice was closer. “Is he playing hide and seek with us?”

            “A little old for that,” tsked my mother.

            Satsuki shoved open the guest bathroom door and my parents who were standing just by the doorway jumped.

            Satsuki smiled at them. “Hello.”

            “Aw Satsuki, visiting again.” My mom smiled at her. “And where’s Daiki?”

            “Here…” I slunk into view, my head down and my hands behind my back.

            My father clapped his heavy hand on my shoulder. “Son, why were you in the bathroom with Satsuki? You weren’t being bad were you?” His hand tightened and I winced.

            “What’s that in your hand?” My mom asked next. “That’s a lot of trash for the guest bathroom.”

            I swallowed hard and chanced a look at Satsuki. She raised her brows at me and lightly inclined her head at my parents.

            Dad stared at me. “Is there something you want to tell us son?”

            Mom snatched the bag out of Satsuki’s hand and upended it with a jerk. The positive pregnancy test sticks tumbled out along with the boxes and used cups.

            It was a sudden silence then Mom began to cry. Dad picked up one of the sticks then snapped it in his fist. He looked at Satsuki then looked at me with a furious contorted expression. I took the punch directly in the mouth, sending me stumbling. I hit the wall then slowly slid down to my knees, blood bubbling up from my cut lip.

            “Don’t hurt him!” Satsuki jumped in front of me before Dad could hit me again. “Please, don’t!”

            “Out of the way Momoi-san!” Dad’s boiling blue eyes only wanted my blood. “He’s smarter than this so clearly he needs a beating to get his mind right. And be lucky I don’t beat you too, I know you’re an intelligent girl, how could you let him put you in a situation like this?!”

            Satsuki stayed in front of me. “No! Mr. Aomine, you don’t understand. Dai-chan didn’t get me pregnant.”

            Confusion flittered over my Dad’s face while Mom lifted her head from her hands.

            “What?”

            They said it together. 

            I rubbed at the blood at the corner of my mouth and looked at the floor.

            I said, “Satsuki isn’t pregnant.”

            Dad’s eyes widened then his fists clenched. “You little bastard.” His voice was low and cold. “How _could_ you?”

            I winced and hung my head. “I’m sorry. I just messed up.”

            “Messed up?” He repeated it incredulously. “Messed up?!”

            He shouted then snatched up the boxes and sticks, throwing them at me. Some hit Satsuki, who yelped and flinched.

            “Go home.” Dad pointed at the door. “Leave us Satsuki.”

            Satsuki said firmly, “Just don’t hurt him.”

            “You’re the last person to give me any demands on how I treat my son.” He snapped. “This is probably your doing! Spending all his time with a girl like you, you made him more feminine! I bet you know who his boyfriend is! Get OUT of my house!”

            I said, “Satsuki, its okay. I’ll be alright.”

            Satsuki gently kissed my forehead and quietly left.

            My father slapped me in the face then again. “Disgusting! Insolent! Sinful!” He slapped me with each word until my face felt sore and throbbed all over.

            “Stop it Daisuke!” My mother grasped his wrist as he pulled it back for another hit, I saw his hand was dampened with my blood. “We need to ask him how this happened and figure out what to do next.”

            Dad snatched his arm away from her, grabbed my collar and heaved me up so my face was level with his.

            “Who’s the father, huh?!” He yelled, veins popping on his temple and neck. “Who the fuck did you give your ass up to, huh?!”

            I couldn’t met his raging gaze, so I focused my sight on his chin. I shrugged my shoulders, mumbling, “I dunno. Just some guy I met, I was bored and kinda down, I didn’t really think about it. It wasn’t a big deal.”

            “Stupid fucking asshole!” Dad yelled at me, his free hand went back and grasped my chin and cheeks, squeezing hard. “And you didn’t tell him to wrap it up?! You didn’t tell him that you aren’t a real man?!”

            Even with the pain in my face, that last part hurt worse. I _was_ a real man. I didn’t care about my body, I knew how I felt on the inside, in my mind and my emotions, I was all man. Dad never agreed and he’s been pushing me to have girlfriends, to date Satsuki, he always forced me to _prove_ my manliness to him. Basketball was the only real thing that seemed to keep him convinced that I was masculine enough to be his son. If I ever did anything that just slightly seemed off, suddenly I wasn’t a real man and I was worthless. Now this happened.

            I murmured, glancing into his hot blue eyes. “I’m sorry Dad, I really am. But…I’m going to be having your grandchild.”

            He dropped me, I slipped to my knees and clasped my aching face. It seriously felt swollen and my skin was damp. Dad didn’t normally go at my face like that when I got beatings, just the fact he was attacking my face told me he was seriously over the edge.

            Dad said heavily, his chest heaving up and down, his eyes still intense, “Tsubaki, what should we do?”

            “It’s like Daiki said,” she said softly. “He’s having our grandchild. I know you’re angry but this is reality. Hitting him won’t change anything. Just calm down and we’ll figure this out together.”

            “What do you mean?” Dad gave me a hideous look. “I don’t want this fucking girl in my house! This is your fault!” He rounded on Mom who paled. “You wanted a daughter so bad that you’re the one who made him like this! He’s not my son, he’s some perverted mix of the two! I’m sick of trying to make him a man when he clearly isn’t!”

            “Dad, please,” I started but he stalked into my room.

            Mom ran after him then started to cry loudly. I managed to get up and found Dad packing my bags.

            “Dad!”

            “No!” He slammed clothes into the duffel. “I’m through. I’m finished! Go and live with your boyfriend! I don’t want a queer half-and-half like you in my house!”

            Mom tried to take the bags but he just knocked her to the side, storming to the front door.

            “Dad if you’d just listen to me.” I gasped as he threw my bags to the curb. “Dad!”

            “Get out.” He turned towards me with nothing but hate in his eyes. “Get outta here NOW!”

            I knew he meant it. Mom was kneeling in the hallway, crying. Dad wouldn’t listen to me and my face was already busted. If I kept trying to reason with him he might start hitting in my body. I had no choice.

            “I’m sorry I disappointed you. Maybe after you’ve calmed down you’ll let me back.” I put on my shoes and left the house.

            The door slammed. I slung the duffel bag over my shoulder and walked to Satsuki’s house. Her father answered the door and let me in, face knowing and distressed.

            “Take a seat son.”

            He took the duffel bag from me. Shoes off, I sat down while his wife got out the first aid kit.

            “Don’t need it,” I tried to say but as I saw the dark blood on the cotton pad she was dabbing on my face I went silent.

            Mr. Momoi rested his hands on his hips and slowly paced in front of me while Mrs. Momoi bandaged me up.

            Mr. Momoi said quietly, “Daisuke is too quick to get violent. Even if Daiki was a girl you don’t beat a child, especially one who’s pregnant.”

            “Not a child,” I protested like always did but my voice was sullen.

            “What do we do?” Mrs. Momoi looked at her husband. “We don’t have the space for him.”

            Mr. Momoi rubbed the back of his head then looked at me. “Do you know anyone who will let you live with them until your father cools off? Trust me Daisuke will take you back. He let his emotions overwhelm him, that’s all. Tsubaki will calm him down and talk him into allowing you to come home. You’ll be able to live with your friends until that time.”

            I sighed and had to think about it. I wasn’t close to anyone on the basketball team to ask to crash at their place. Tetsu lived with his parents and grandma. The only other person I knew was Kagami who lived by himself and he had plenty of room. Still it made my teeth grit at the idea of begging him to let me stay because I’m homeless since my dad kicked me out for being pregnant.

            At my silence the Momoi’s looked at each other worriedly.

            I said, “I know a guy. I’ll call him.”

            Even with every cell in my body resisting, I forced down my pride and called the only man who had beaten me at my own game.

            It answered.

            “Yo, whaddya want?”

            Kagami’s voice sounded rough then he yawned loudly.

            I checked the time, it was going on seven. “Dude, were you sleeping? It’s almost dinnertime.”

            “S’s weekend,” he slurred then grunted. “Why’re callin’ me? Whaddya want?”

            I squeezed my eyes tight then said on a slow exhale. “My dad kicked me out. Can I crash at your place for a while? I think after he calms down he’ll let me come home so its completely temporary.”

            Kagami was quiet for a second then said, “What happened?”

            “He just blew his top,” I said with forced nonchalance. “I made a mistake that I can’t fix and he lost it. Anyway, is it okay I come over for a minute? It should only be like two days, tops.”

            Kagami sighed heavily but said, “Yeah, fine. When are you coming?”

            “Now,” I said.

            “Kay.” He hung up.

            I turned to Satsuki’s parents. “Alright, I’m going to go now. Thanks for bandaging me Mrs. Momoi.”

            “Just be safe dear,” she said with a kind smile.

            Mr. Momoi walked me out but held my arm before I could leave. He said low, between us, “I’ll talk to Daisuke, see if I can talk him down. Meanwhile make sure you’re getting enough rest and food to eat. Take care of yourself kid.”

            I nodded and started to walk to Kagami’s. I had only been there once but I had a great sense of direction so it wasn’t too hard to get there again. Kagami opened the door on the first knock, greeting me with his shirtless wide deeply-muscled chest. His bottoms were sweat shorts, slipping low enough to bare his hipbones with curly red hairs lifting up over the middle edge.

            I blinked, taking my eyes off him and said, “No clean laundry?”

            “Didn’t realize I ran out,” he said with a shrug, stepping back to let me in. “Jesus, what happened to your face? Don’t tell me you let your old man do that to you. You look like shit.”

            I took off my shoes and dumped my duffel by the coffee table. “Then I won’t tell you.” I slumped down and rubbed my dry throat with a hoarse cough.

            Kagami poured me a glass of water and gave it to me. He sat down on the floor and rested his arm on the table, his intense red eyes scanning my face.

            I looked away, grumbling. “I know I’m bruised but you don’t need to stare.”

            “Spill.” His voice was hard. “What made your dad lose his shit to the point he busted your face that badly and kicked you out?”

            I sighed and placed my chin in the palm of my hand, glancing at him then away. “Do you have to be so nosy? I said I messed up. It’s not like it concerns you or anything.”

            “You’re in my place because you’re homeless. That concerns me.”

            I mumbled under my breath, “I’m pregnant okay? Now shut up about it.”

            Kagami blinked. “Who’s pregnant? I missed the first part.” His forked eyebrows went high. “I thought you and Satsuki weren’t like that.”

            “We’re not.” I breathed out heavily through my nose. “I’m the one that’s pregnant.”

            Kagami’s mouth slackened. Then he said, “You talking shit? I may be an idiot but I’m not fucking brain dead. Guys can’t get pregnant.”

            I looked him in the eyes. “I never said I was a guy.”

            Kagami blinked then said, “There’s absolutely no way you’re a woman. I’ve played you, you’re as much as a man as I am. Gonna have to try again.”

            I sighed and looked at the table surface. “Take out your phone and Google the word intersex.”

            “Huh? What’s that?”

            “Look it up Bakagami.”

            Kagami grunted but I watched him take out his phone and his thumb pressed over the screen. He was quiet but I saw his eyes moving from side to side as he read.

            After a while he said, “So…you have a vagina then?”

            “No,” I said. “My woman parts are internal so you can’t see them. I have a womb. I’m pregnant.”

            Kagami frowned, his finger sliding over his phone. “But how’d you get preggo without a vagina? Don’t get it.”

            I sighed and looked away again. “There’s other ways to have sex without a vagina moron. Stop being nosy and let it go.”

            “Uh huh…” Kagami put the phone down and looked at me with his red gaze. “So then…who’s the father?”

            I shrugged. “It doesn’t matter. He’s not around. Have you finished interrogating me yet?”

            Kagami said, “So it was what, an one-night stand or something?”

            I sighed but it turned into a huge yawn. Eyes watering, I rubbed them and muttered, “I’m exhausted. Can I crash now?”

            “Alright, come on.” Kagami got up and took my elbow.

            I stood up then pulled away. “Quit it. I don’t need help.”

            Kagami led me to a guest bedroom. I laid down on the bed and was sleeping right away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one last warning for the story. Homophobia, abortion, teenage pregnancy, these can be touchy subjects. Please remember this story is for entertainment purposes only and views expressed by characters in the story are not necessarily personally held by me as the author. I don't own the Kuroko no Basket characters, I just like getting them pregnant! With no further ado, please read and enjoy!

            Eyes opening, I could tell I wasn’t in my bed. It was dark but moonlight shined from a window across the room. I smelled something that made my stomach grumble with a painful reminder that I hadn’t eaten in a while. I got up and found a bathroom to wash my hands. I got a look at myself in the mirror over the sink and had to admit Kagami fully earned the right to stare at me.

            My Dad was heavy-handed as it was and he certainly hadn’t been pulling his hits. My skin was all puffed up and swollen, my lips and nose swelled, bandages around my eyes and on my cheeks. The bandages were all pinked with blood.

            _Jesus…thanks a lot Dad! I look like I got in a fight with some pro-boxer or something!_

            I left the bathroom and into the living room where Kagami had set the table with plates of food. I remembered from Tetsu’s birthday party that Kagami knew how to cook.

            “Looks good,” I said, sitting down and picking up chopsticks.

            “Yeah.” Kagami sat down but for once he wasn’t eating, which wasn’t like the glutton he was.

            I swallowed and asked, “Not hungry?”

            “Been looking up stuff,” he said in a gruff awkward tone. “You had to take it in the ass to get pregnant. So are you gay?”

            I put more food in my mouth then said after chewing, “You don’t have to worry about me attacking you in your sleep.”

            “I’m not worried about me,” he said but he started to eat.

            It was quiet then he asked, “What about everyone else? Do they know?”

            “Nah,” I said, taking a drink. “Don’t really care to tell everyone either. They’ll find out eventually.”

            “Yeah I guess so.” Kagami paused then said, “Is it someone I know? Like…Kuroko?”

            I sighed and looked at him. “Damn you’re talkative. And fucking nosy. I said the father doesn’t matter, he was just visiting Tokyo and saw the Winter Cup. I lost the damn game so I was really upset and I did something reckless. The guy is probably wherever he came from, Hiroshima or Hokkaido, something like that and we didn’t share numbers. I can’t even remember his name! So please just let the father go already, got it?”

            “I got it,” he said quietly. “I didn’t mean to make you mad.”

            “I’m not mad.” I went back to eating, “You just ask too many questions.”

            My phone went off, it was Tetsu. I put it on speakerphone so I could keep eating.

            “Yo, Tetsu,” I said a little garbled.

            “Aomine-kun,” he said in his quietly polite voice. “Where are you?”

            “At Kagami’s.” I swallowed. “He’s here too.”

            “Kagami-kun?”

            “Yeah,” said the redhead.

            “Please take care of Aomine-kun.”

            I didn’t like that and opened my mouth to complain but Kagami spoke first.

            “I will.”

            “Good. I’ll leave him to you.”

            Then Tetsu hung up.

            “Freaking busybody.” I grumbled and kept eating.

            Kagami let out a soft sigh then said, “Why did your father beat you like that?”

            I glowered at him. “He didn’t beat me, he just slapped my face a few times. He’s like that, when he gets mad he gets violent. I just made him mad, that’s all.”

            Kagami’s lashes lowered, and he said, “I don’t care how upset my child makes me, I’d never bruise up my baby’s face like that.”

            I blinked at his serious voice.

            I said, “I’m not that hurt Kagami, you shouldn’t fuss so much. It looks worse than it actually is, so lay off about it, it’s not serious.”

            He didn’t say anything but he had stopped eating again.

            I sighed heavily. “This isn’t like you man! Why are you acting all depressed and shit? My Dad will calm down and I’ll go back home, I’ll be out of your hair and you won’t have to worry about me.”

            Kagami just nodded then started to eat silently.

            After a minute, he said, “If your father gets rough again…you can always come back here. Any time, it’s fine.”

            I stared at him, shocked. Then I looked at my plate and just nodded, putting more food in my mouth.

            It was quiet until we finished eating, then Kagami cleaned up while I decided to recline on the couch and watch TV.

            Kagami came back and sat on the floor down by my thighs. He pulled up his knees and wrapped his arms around them. He rested his chin on his knee.

            Then he said, “What are you going to do about school Aomine?”

            I shrugged a shoulder. “I’m fine for now. I just can’t play basketball, which sucks all sorts of ass.”

            Kagami snorted then sighed. “Yeah, I’ll miss going one-on-one with you, that’s for sure. I guess after you give birth and heal up or something then you can play again.”

            “Whattaya talking about?” I moved to lay on my side and curled my arm underneath my head. “I’ll be taking care of a baby full-time, I don’t think I’ll be able to play basketball whenever I want to.”

            “I didn’t think of that…” Kagami trailed off.

            It wasn’t until I felt someone shaking my shoulder did I realize I had dozed off. Groaning quietly, I opened my eyes.

            The living room was darkened and it was Kagami leaning over me, his hand on my shoulder.

            Kagami said, “You shouldn’t sleep here Aomine, it gets really cold at night. Go back to bed.”

            “Shut up, I’m fine.” I tried to roll over but his hand tightened on my shoulder then his other hand grabbed my hip, trying to drag me off the couch. “Okay, okay! Let go of me, I’m going.”

            Kagami stood back then tried to help me stand up. I smacked his hands away, glowering at him. “I’m fine dammit! I don’t need your help!”

            Kagami put his hands up but he was _smiling_ at me. It was the strangest smile Kagami Taiga had ever given me. He looked amused and not yet mocking but as if I was some sort of child he found cute.

            I grasped his collar and pulled him to my face. “You wanna wipe that smirk off your face, huh, Kagami?”

            Kagami’s smile dropped but there was no doubt still mirth in his red eyes. “Sorry. Go on to bed Aomine.”

            I really was tempted to hit him but I didn’t need Kagami to either hit me back or kick me out. I let him go and went to my bedroom.

            In the morning, Kagami was shaking me awake. He was saying loudly, “For God’s sake man, wake up! We’re going to be late to school!”

            “Shut up bastard.” I rolled over, pressing my face into the pillows. “I’ll go later. Stop being like Satsuki.”

            He sighed heavily then snapped, “Fine! You’d better not still be in bed when I get back!”

            I flicked my hand over my head and fell back asleep.

            My phone ringing bored into my consciousness. Grunting, I searched for it with my eyes closed then flipped it open. “Hah?”

            “Dai-chan?!” Satsuki yelled, making my eyes pop open then squint closed.

            “What Satsuki?”

            “It’s past lunchtime and you’re not at school!” She shouted again. “Tetsu-kun told me you’re living with Kagamin so why aren’t you here?”

            “Shit, man.” I lurched in a sitting position, rubbing my eyes. “I was sleep, that’s all.”

            “You’ve missed three periods already! Get to school NOW!” The call ended.

            Grumbling, I stumbled out of bed. I used the bathroom down the hall and got dressed after showering. The hot water in my face helped wake me up and the shower made all of my bandages wet and icky, so I just threw them out. I wasn’t bleeding anymore so I didn’t bother to put on more bandages.

            I saw Kagami had a coffee maker with coffee heated inside the carafe. He had also left a breakfast sandwich wrapped in the microwave for me.

            “I could get used to this,” I murmured while sipping the coffee and eating.

            Finished, I put the dishes in the sink then headed to the station. I got to school in time for fourth period. I got in my seat just as the last bell was ringing. Satsuki stared at me from the front but I always sat in the back. The teacher started to lecture and my head was on the desk in five minutes flat.

            “Dai-chan…Dai-chan…come on already!”

            My eyes flashed open and I blinked. Satsuki’s large pink head was looming over me.

            I groaned and closed my eyes again. “What do you want?”

            “School is over Dai-chan,” she said softly. “You’ve slept away the last two periods. You ready to go home?”

            “You mean to Kagami’s?” I sat up and stretched. “Or has Dad cooled off enough for me to come home?”

            Satsuki shook her head with a sigh. “My dad talked to Mr. Aomine but he’s still upset. Maybe another day or so and he’ll come around.”

            “Alright.” I got up and we left the building but I came with her to practice. I had to tell the coach and the team.

            “Aomine!” The newly appointed Captain Wakamatsu shouted, veins already popping his temples. “About time you showed up bastard, you’ve skipped practice for like a week!”

            I smiled with just half my mouth. “Well it doesn’t matter anymore. I’m quitting the basketball team.”

            Everyone’s jaw dropped. Even Imayoshi’s classic smile had disappeared, who apparently liked to come and visit when he wasn’t studying for college entrance exams.

            Coach Harasawa stepped forward. “Aomine, please, whatever's wrong I’m sure you don’t have to quit.”

            “Actually Coach,” said Satsuki softly. “Aomine-kun can’t play basketball anymore. There’s been…a health issue.”

            Ryō’s eyes watered. “Are you dying Aomine-san?”

            I rolled my eyes. “Nah, relax, I’m not hurt. Its just if I play any sports I could hurt the baby so I’ve got to quit for a little while.”

            “What baby?” Everyone asked, looking confused.

            “This one,” I said, tugging up my shirt. My flat muscled abs were gone and instead my skin smoothed out into a small bowl. “I’m pregnant.”

            “Aye lookit that no how wait ah…” Captain Wakamatsu stuttered out something insensible then collapsed into some sort of swoon.

            Yoshinori caught him and lowered him down, kneeling with Wakamatsu’s head in his lap.

            He said, “Is this some sort of joke Aomine, Momoi-san? Because its in poor taste, not even a little funny.”

            “It’s no joke,” said Satsuki, wincing. “Aomine-kun is pregnant. He needs to go to the doctor and I’ll make sure to get an official form to turn into the school about this.”

            Ryō was pale. “Wh-what? Wait a minute! Boys can get pregnant just like girls?? But I’ve taken sex-ed, I didn’t know that was possible!”

            “Its definitely not possible.” Imayoshi was staring at me like to see right through me. “How have you been pretending to be a boy? I’ve seen you undressed so unless you’ve been wearing some sort of prosthetic-”

            I cut in. “I have a penis and testicles, those aren’t faked. You just can’t see a womb on the inside of a woman, can you? It’s the same thing.”

            Wakamatsu who had been starting to get back up, slowly sunk back down again.

            Yoshinori stared at me under his heavy brows. “So…you’re saying…you’re a woman…?”

            “He’s both,” said Satsuki. “And because Aomine-kun is pregnant its too dangerous for him to play physical sports, especially a close contact sport like basketball. Jumping and running and getting knocked down, he could really hurt himself and the baby.”

            “Waaait a minute….” Slurring a little bit, Wakamatsu lifted his head out of Yoshinori’s lap. He looked at me blearily, like he was drunk or something. The shock must have loosened the little brain cells he had left. “If you sayin’ dat you got preggo but you don’t got a vagina…then how’d the _fuck_ you get pregnant?”

            His stumbling and slurring cleared up until he looked really angry out of nowhere, leaping to his feet.

            Satsuki immediately moved to stand in front of me, arms and legs akimbo, just like she did for my father. Before I could warn her not to in case Wakamatsu attacked me, Coach Harasawa was standing in front of her.

            He said with the loudest voice I’ve ever heard the calm peaceful guy make, “Wakamatsu, stand down, now. All of you, listen to me very carefully. Aomine’s preferences and how he lives his life is up to him. It’s not open to interpretation, speculation or for us to demand explanations. Right now I have to take him up to the office to get this taken care of. Wakamatsu, you can either continue practice or cancel it at your discretion.  Momoi-san, Aomine, let’s go.”

            I lead the way out, and took a glance over my shoulder to see Captain Wakamatsu was seriously glaring at me. It’s not his normal glare because this one was too hateful, too loathing. He was looking at me like he wanted to kill me.

            Coach Harasawa started to ask me questions as soon as we were out of earshot of the gym. “Aomine, do your parents know about this?”

            “Yeah,” I said, shrugging. “My dad is pissed off about it so I’m living with a friend right now until he calms down.”

            The Coach looked at me sharply. “Was he so pissed that’s why your face is heavily bruised like that?”

            I touched my cheek and mouth, I hadn’t even thought to bandage up for the purpose of hiding my face from everyone else.

            After a stunned second, I said in a kind of weak voice, “It’s not like he’s abusing me or anything…he was just mad so he hit me a few times. It’s not that serious.”

            Even as I said that, I saw the very grave expression on Harasawa’s face, the fact that Satsuki wouldn’t meet my eyes and I heard Kagami’s comment in my head, _“I don’t care how upset my child makes me, I’d never bruise up my baby’s face like that.”_

            Satsuki spoke up, “Sir, I don’t think Dai-chan should be taken away from his family. He’s just had a small falling out, that’s all. I’ve known the Aomine’s most of my life, Dai-chan’s never been mistreated, not like that.”

            “He’s a little old to be _taken away_ ,” said Harasawa as we entered the faculty office. “Principal, I need a word with you. Momoi-san, you should wait here.”

            I took her arm before she could move. “She’s with me.”

            The Principal looked concerned but nodded and the four of us went into his office together.

            Harasawa said, “I will talk first, Aomine-san, Momoi-san, and please don’t interrupt. Principal, this is Daiki Aomine, of course you know him from our basketball team, he’s our power forward and ace player. This is the basketball club manager, Satsuki Momoi, she is also Aomine’s childhood friend and tends to act as a second mother for him.”

            The principal nodded then said, “Alright then Harasawa-san, enough with the introductions. What is so important?”

            Harasawa rubbed at his chin then said, “Aomine Daiki has just informed me that he is pregnant, on account of not actually being a man, that is he has a womb. As of this moment, the reason of his battered physical appearance is that apparently his father became very upset at the news of Aomine’s pregnancy, hit him multiple times in the face and then kicked him out of the house. Aomine is of this moment temporarily living with a friend, I’m not aware of who at this time. Aomine has to go to the doctor and get an official health note to report to you and this school’s medical office that we have a sixteen year old pregnant student. As you and myself are aware, Tōō Academy is a private institution that holds high standards for its students and faculty.”

            The Principal put up his hand so Harasawa stopped talking but I was getting a very bad feeling. Satsuki and I exchanged glances, I think she looked just as worried as I felt.

            The Principal looked at me, his face serious. “Aomine, can you please tell me how many weeks you are into your pregnancy?”

            I blinked rapidly and tried to recall. “Uh…” My brain was completely wiping out, this super intense meeting was frying it.

            Harasawa said, “Sir, when he gets an official medical exam, the results will be able to tell.”

            “Well that’s not why I was asking,” said the Principal, his eyes directly on me. “A pregnancy is considered late-term to abort at twenty-four weeks gestation. However from your size, I don’t believe you’re that far along, so an abortion is a viable and only option for you. I’ll speak to your parents tonight, you’ll return home, get the procedure as soon as possible and you can come back to school once you feel emotionally and physically ready. That’s that, I think we’re done here.”

            “No I don’t think so!” My voice shot out and I swatted away Satsuki who tried to grab at my side. “What do you mean get the procedure and that’s that? Who said I was aborting?”

            The Principal stood up. “ _I_ said you were aborting Aomine-san. Let me change my phrasing, as it seems you didn’t understand. You either get the abortion within a week’s time or you are expelled from this school. Is that clear enough for you? Like I already said, I’ll call your parents, have them take you home and-”

            I cut him off, louder this time and cursed. “Fuck that shit! I’m not killing my baby! And you can’t make me do it!”

            “Dai-chan, watch it!” Satsuki hissed at me, grasping my arm and tugging.

            I glared at the principal, ignoring her because all I felt was the rapid-fire alarm pounding in my skull, like my heart was ready to slam out of my chest. My nerves were shot, flexing and darting all around. I was on high-alert because this man was standing here dictating for me to kill my baby.

            Harasawa said, “I think this conversation has gotten out of hand and is better held when Aomine’s parents are present. Aomine, Momoi-san, you’re dismissed. Go on, now.”

            Satsuki pressed at my back and I sped out of the office, not looking back until I was in the hallway, leaning against the wall struggling to breathe. I pressed a hand to my chest and gasped, then realized it was so hard to get my breath because I was sobbing. My knees went out and I slid down, Satsuki put herself in my arms and I embraced her, rocking slightly back and forth.

            “I won’t do it Satsuki,” I gritted out, my face in her hair. “I refuse to do it. I’ll rather be expelled from school than have my baby in a trash can somewhere!”

            “Shush, don’t speak like that Dai-chan.” Satsuki shushed me and rubbed my back, kissing my exposed shoulder and neck, letting me hold her. “I won’t let them either, I’m right here.”

            It took some time before I managed to calm down, so Satsuki walked me back to Kagami’s place. He wasn’t answering the door and that’s when we both realized he must be at basketball practice at Seirin and neither of us had the keys to his place.

            “You can go home Satsuki,” I said with a heavy sigh. “I’m just going to walk to Seirin and hang out until we can come back together. Maybe I can get him to make me a key.”

            Satsuki’s eyes widened. “Dai-chan? Why would you need a key, you’ll be going back home, won’t you?”

            I looked away from her then said quietly, “If the principal is going to call my dad, which he is and give him the same ultimatum that he just gave me, that is, I either abort or I’m expelled, which one do you think my dad will chose? And be honest because we both know my mom won’t get any say, Dad rules the house, what he says goes. He’ll force me into getting an abortion, I know it deep down that he would.”

            “No, that’s crazy talk Dai-chan!” Satsuki’s eyes watered. “Mr. Aomine loves you and he’d never want to harm his own grandchild.”

            “He doesn’t want a grandchild from me Satsuki!” I slammed my hand on the wall, gritting my teeth. “If I had impregnated a girl, even if it was you, yes, he’d be mad but he wouldn’t have you abort because a grandchild from a woman is something he wants. Having his supposed to be manly son being the one pregnant is just, just sickening to him! Why do you think he did this to my face??”

            I pointed my fingers to the bruises and swellings. “I’ve been trying to reason it away but I understand, I know why he only hit me on the face and its because he hates the sight of me! I’m not the wholly masculine son he always wanted and now that I went and got pregnant, I’m nothing to him. Go on Satsuki, go back to my parents and ask them if I can come home then tell me if its anything different from what I just said. Go!”

            I snapped when she hesitated, she jumped, gave me a frightened tearful look and ran away, back in the direction towards my house. I shoved my fists into my pockets and slouched my way to Seirin High. The gates were open and I followed the signs to the gym. I could hear the rhythmic sounds of basketballs bouncing on the floors and the resounding squeaks of sneakers.

            I pushed open the door and watched the Seirin High team practicing from the doorway. My heart ached with the knowledge I had just quit the basketball team and who knew when I’d ever have the time to play basketball again. I didn’t know a lot about babies, even though I knew I had the potential to have them myself I never intended on getting pregnant. What I did know is that babies took a lot of time and effort and attention, I mean, they can’t do anything on their own. They can’t fed themselves or walk or even know how to not poop on themselves. There’s no way I could leave my baby alone while I run over to a court to shoot some hoops.

            A series of sharp high barks made me look down at their team mascot, a little curly-tailed black and white dog, standing in front of my shoes yipping at me. I think he realized I was an intruder and was trying to scare me off.

            I knelt down and offered my hand for him to smell, saying, “Hey, Nigō, did you forget me? It’s Aomine, you know me, right?”

            He sniffed me cautiously then barked, jumping into my arms for a snuggle. I stood up, holding him against me, feeling his warm round body and how he breathed against me then for a moment I realized this was how I’d be holding a baby. Now that I was out of that hellish meeting, I remembered that it was about thirteen or fourteen weeks ago when I did what I did. So that must mean I would be giving birth in about six months, maybe, ah, my mental math sucked.

            “Oi! What’s Aomine doing here?”

            At the shout, I looked and saw I had gotten the attention of one of the benchwarmers, I didn’t know his name. I couldn’t wave with Nigō already sleeping in my arms, so I just walked over as Coach Riko Aida blew the whistle.

            “Ah man, shit Aomine!” Kagami came over but then stopped a good ten feet away, then backed up some more, staring at the dog. He looked terrified but spoke in a normal voice, “You’re locked out, right? My dad has the spare key with him in America in case he ever comes to visit, I didn’t even think about how you’d get in if I’m not there.”

            “Whoa, wait, what?” Captain Hyuga looked between us. “Has you two’s relationship advanced to some height that I’ve managed to completely miss?”

            “We live together,” we said at the same time.

            Everyone gasped, except Tetsu.

            Tetsu blinked and said, “Aomine-kun is having some family troubles that he needed a place to stay for a while until the problems cooled down. It was rather hazardous to his health if he stayed.”

            “Oh God!” Aida was staring at me. “Aomine, your face is all beaten up! Who…are you saying your _family_ did this to you?”

            I sighed but nodded wearily. “Yeah, my Dad. He hates the sight of me so he just tried to erase my face.”

            The other members of Seirin looked sickened and upset, but only Kagami had a type of rage on his face that I hadn’t seen before. He was angry on my behalf, like he wanted to storm my house and beat up my father in revenge.

            “Is it okay if we ask what’s going on at home Aomine?” Teppei looked concerned and stepped closer to me, his large hand gently touching my face. “You are very badly bruised and swollen. Are you in much pain?”

            I shook my head, easing my head away so he’d stop touching me.

            I said, “I’m fine, I’m just really tired. Do you have a couch somewhere? I’ll just sleep while I wait.”

            “Hey, why not have a practice match?” Izuki looked excited. “We can split teams with Kagami on one side and Aomine on the other. It’ll be like the Tōō rematch!”

            Everyone started to agree, but Kagami, Tetsu and I all said no, making the others looked confused.

            “Come on Aomine,” complained Hyuga but Tetsu cut him off.

            “Aomine’s family problems are due to his current health state,” he said in his normal formal tone. “He is unable to play basketball. I can surmise that he is here instead of at his own basketball practice because he has already quit his basketball team.”

            “Right on the money Tetsu,” I said with a nod. “I’m off the basketball team…and I’m looking at getting expelled from Tōō Academy.”

            Everyone gasped, looking shocked and horrified.

            The guy with the cat-mouth, Koganei said, “Dude, what did you do?”

            I groaned a little, staring at the Seirin team crowded around me. I wondered if one of them was homophobic like Wakamatsu and would try to attack me, but Kagami took the news I had anal sex pretty well and if someone swiped at me, he’d protect me. It kinda gnawed that I’d need someone else to protect me but I wasn’t able to get into a physical fight right now.

            I sighed but then said, “Basically is that when I was born, I wasn’t completely masculine. I had a penis and testicles on the outside of my body, so my family assumed I was a boy. However when I was around twelve, I started cramping and throwing up, then I began bleeding anally. My family was really scared, not to mention me, and after a round of doctor’s visits and body scans, we learned that on the inside I also have a womb, like girls do and my pains and the bleeding was because I had gotten my period.”

            “After that, my dad gave me a beating and told me I was to be a man like him, no exceptions. So most of my life I’ve had to prove my masculinity to him and make sure that I didn’t do or say or wear anything that he felt was too feminine. If I ever made him doubt it, I’d be beaten for it. Becoming amazing at basketball seemed to be the only thing that reassured him that I was man enough to be his son.”

            I sighed and looked at the ground, not wanting to see their expressions. “When I lost the Winter Cup Prelims against Seirin, I met a guy after the game who was visiting Tokyo, we started talking and eventually he came onto me. I was still really pissed and upset and my Dad had yelled at me for losing, said a lot of really shitty things that only made me feel worse.”

            “So yeah, fed up with all of it, I went ahead and had sex with him and didn’t use protection because I’m an idiot and wasn’t thinking about consequences. So I’m pregnant now and Dad beat me in the face like this. He would have gone for more but my mom managed to stop him. He kicked me out right then and now the school is telling me I either have to abort right away or I’m expelled from the Academy.”

            I looked up but averted my eyes so I still didn’t see any of their expressions. “So as far as I’m concerned, I’m officially not a Tōō Academy student because I’m not killing my baby, not for anything or anyone. If I was allowed to be born and I can stand here, then my baby can do the same.”

            It was quiet for a minute then Coach Aida said, “I’m with you Aomine, I’d do the same thing. But are you sure you want to just abandon high school all together? You could just join another school, like Seirin or Shutoku. They’re public schools and don’t have strict policies like Tōō, you could definitely still go to school that way.”

            “What’s the point?” I looked at her, shrugging. “I’m still pregnant and I’ll still have a baby to raise full-time. I won’t be able to go to school anyway. Besides, it’s not like I care, school is fucking boring.”

            Teppei said, “Aomine, it’s not that easy. How do you expect to get a good well-paying job without an education?”

            “I want to be a police officer,” I admitted. “You don’t need a high school degree, you just have to be accepted to the Police Academy and pass the physical requirements. I can do that easily.”

            “Well you should really talk to your parents,” said Hyuga, crossing his arms. “You can’t make all of these decisions on your own.”

            “Look at his face Captain,” said Kagami, his voice rough. “If he goes in front of his Dad again, he’ll just get beat up. Aomine, my home is your home. We’ll stop by the mall, they have a vendor who copies keys and I’ll get you your own.”

            “I will go to your house,” said Tetsu with a nod. “And collect the rest of your things for you.”

            “Whoa, guys!” Izuki stared at them. “Aomine isn’t just moving out like that, he’s got at least-”

            I said, “Satsuki went to my house to ask my Dad about his decision. The principal said he was going to call and give my parents the ultimatum. Dad makes all the decisions in the house, Mom really doesn’t get a say because Dad has the last word on everything. I know deep inside that Dad will want me to have the abortion.”

            They all gasped.

            I said, “Dad wants me to be his son and he’s always hated that part of me that was female. Now that I’m pregnant, I cannot be his son anymore and being his son is the only thing he wanted me to be. Now that I’m not that, then I’m not anything to him. My child is also nothing to him.”

            Aida placed her hand over her mouth and whispered, “That’s heartless. Cruel.”

            I shrugged, not really willing to think about it anymore. Then I yawned and wobbled as my knees flexed, man I was tired.

            “This way Aomine,” said Aida, walking away.

            I followed her, still holding the snoozing Nigō.

            She took me to their club room that had a couch. I laid down on my back, Nigō curled up on my chest and went to sleep that easily.


	3. Chapter 3

            I woke up because of noise and saw the team was inside, talking as they gathered their things, seemed like they had already changed in the locker room.

            “Good evening Aomine-kun.” Tetsu saw I was awake first and approached me with a glass of water.

            Nigō wasn’t on my chest anymore, he must have woken up and gotten off and I didn’t notice.

            “Thanks Tetsu,” I said, sitting up and draining the water. “Has Satsuki called or anything?”

            Tetsu shook his head. “No. She didn’t answer her phone when I called her and your house didn’t pick up either. I’ll find out what’s going on when I go there to get your things.”

            “You shouldn’t go alone,” I said, worried about my dad maybe attacking him.

            “We’re going with him,” said Teppei, crossing his muscular arms over his chest. He had a deeply serious expression on his face. “Kuroko is very small and not that strong, we don’t want any more violence.”

            “Then come on Aomine,” said Kagami, lifting his chin at me. “Let’s get that key. We also need to go grocery shopping.”

            I stood up, asking, “Why?”

            “We looked up a list of pregnant mother’s nutrient needs,” said Aida. “Kagami wants to make sure he’s cooking things that you should be eating for your health.”

            The back of my eyes pricked sharply then my throat tightened. I just nodded jerkily, afraid if I tried to say anything it would just be sobbing.

            With that, I went shopping with Aida while Kagami got his key replicated. We went back to Kagami’s house to put the food away when the rest of the team showed up with my things from home. I saw Teppei had a black eye and pointed, my mouth flapping open.

            Teppei shook his head, saying, “It doesn’t hurt that much. He hit me out the box because he thought I was your boyfriend. We explained everything and he had already had all of your things boxed up in the attic. So here they are.”

            He waved his hand at the boxes everyone was carrying. Most of them were labeled with the word _shoes_.

            “Go ahead and start unpacking Aomine,” said Kagami with a nod. “I’m about to start cooking. Thanks everyone. Teppei, you want an ice pack?”

            My chest was hurting at just how much support the Seirin team was showing me, none of them were judging me or treating me differently, they just wanted to help.

            “What about Satsuki?” I looked at Tetsu as I led the way to the room that Kagami had given me. It was the room his father was going to have, so it was bigger and wider than Kagami’s room with nothing much inside but the bed and a dresser draw but it had a walk-in closet.

            “Mr. Aomine doesn’t want to see her anymore,” said Tetsu shortly. “So when she came to try and talk to him, he chased her away. She’s at home but her phone had died, that’s why she didn’t answer. Mr. and Mrs. Momoi are very upset but this is just how it is for now. Maybe Mr. Aomine will come around further down the road.”

            I looked at the piles of boxes everyone was setting down and thought maybe he was right. And even if he wasn’t, even if my father never saw me again, at least I still had my friends. So while Kagami cooked, everyone else got to work on emptying boxes and helping me get settled in. I never thought I’d end up living with Kagami Taiga of all people, let alone while I’m pregnant.

            Dinner was ready and the table and island was spread with dishes so there was enough for everyone. I managed to put aside everything that was going on and just let myself unwind and relax. When it got a little later, everyone said goodnight and left, leaving Kagami and me alone.

            “Time to get this mess cleaned,” said Kagami, cracking his neck then began to gather up the dishes.

            “Uh, I’ll help,” I said, picking up abandoned napkins and empty plastic cups.

            We worked quietly and efficiently until the apartment was clean again. Then like last time, I reclined on the couch and he sat on the floor while the TV played.

            “Thank you Kagami.” I said it while a commercial came on. “For all of this. I know me and you don’t really get along but…thanks.”

            “Its fine,” he said, his chin resting on his folded hands over his knees. “It’s just when I look at your face and I think about how you said your dad beats you when he gets angry and how you’ve never been good enough for him…I just want to at least be someone who is good enough. I don’t really care what your body looks like, there’s nothing wrong with you. You were born the way you were supposed to be. Its your dad’s loss that he can’t see that.”

            I squirmed on the couch, my skin bristled.

            I muttered, “Shut up Kagami…I didn’t want all that.”

            He glanced over his shoulder at me and grinned. “Your face is all red. Did I embarrass you?”

            I shoved the couch pillow in his face, snapping, “I _said_ shut up! And I’m not embarrassed! You’re just saying weird things!”

            Kagami laughed, taking the pillow in his hands. “It’s cool. Anyway, if you’re really not going to school anymore…you should get a part-time job to start saving up money.”

            I rested back on the couch, looking at the ceiling. “Yeah, I can’t expect you to support me entirely. I could probably get a job at that shoe store, I’m always in there anyway. They know me by name.”

            “That’s a start,” he agreed, laying his head back on the edge of the couch seat, so his hair was rustling against my thighs. “I also want to say that I’m sorry this happened to you Aomine. The entire situation I mean.”

            I shrugged. “I don’t care anymore. I wandered off to do something on my own because I was all fucked up on the inside. Its not like I blame you or Tetsu for winning the game. If I hadn’t lost that game, I wouldn’t have regained my love for basketball, regained the love for wanting to win. You guys fixed that part of me that had broken. As for my dad, hell, I should have seen this coming anyway. We barely get along and I’ve gotten sick of letting him hit me whenever he wants to. These bruises on my face is the last time he’ll put his hands on me.”

            “Got that straight,” said Kagami roughly. “If I had been Teppei, I’d broken his neck.”

            I grimaced because I knew Kagami would totally do something like that. This is the kid who nearly ruined everything by trying to punch out another player during the Kirisaki Daīchi game, even if he was provoked because he got elbowed in the abdomen.

            I said, “Don’t kill my dad, alright?”

            Kagami’s knuckles cracked and he growled just like the tiger in his name. “He deserves it.”

            “Kagami…” I sat up then moved to sit next to him. I nudged him in the shoulder then put my hands over his fists. “My father isn’t a bad man, he’s not like some violent abusive jerk. The problem was me, I wasn’t the son he wanted and-”

            Kagami cut me off and turned his head to look me directly in the eyes, his red gaze fiery. “That’s the problem right there Daiki. The fact that he couldn’t love his son just because of his body, just because your body is unique and special and makes you who you are, that makes him a violent abusive jerk. If you were my child Daiki, I don’t care how you came out, I’d love you anyway.”

            My stomach dropped down to my knees, my breath died. He was calling me _Daiki_ , he just told me I was unique and special then he said that he loved me. But he didn’t mean he loved _me_ , he was just trying to say if he was my father he’d love me.

            Kagami’s hand touched my chin, he leaned in and very gently kissed me, just a soft press of our mouths together.

            He murmured, “I won’t do anything else. I just couldn’t help myself this time. I’m sorry. Goodnight Aomine.”

            He stood up and walked away, leaving me there with my mouth burning and my eyes watery.

            I turned off the TV, made sure the lights were out and went to bed. I just laid there, staring at the ceiling, trying to understand if Kagami just really confessed to me. But why would he say it while he was talking about my father and as if he was my father and I was his kid? And then he’s gonna just haul off and kiss me then walk away from me without giving me a chance to say anything back? And what the hell with being sorry? Sorry for what? That he kissed me? Why’d he kiss me if he didn’t mean it?! Dammit!

            I tossed back my covers and slammed my way into Kagami’s room, yelling.

            “Damn you Kagami!” I switched on the light and got in his bed, straddled his hips and shoved my hands on his shoulders, pinning him down. “I don’t get you at all! Are you trying to tell me you love me or something? How is that even possible, huh? You don’t like me, we don’t even get along! And how _dare_ you kiss me without my permission! Why did you say sorry? You can’t kiss me then apologize, that’s a total copout! If you want me, if you love me, then you gotta own it and tell me so I understand! Don’t just run away like that and leave me confused!”

            Kagami sat up, forcing me down onto his thighs and his arms went around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him so our chests were touching. I stared at him, trying to figure out what he was about to do.

            “I left because I didn’t think I could hold back,” he said first, shocking me. “We were too close and the way you were looking at me, and the words you said, I had to kiss you but I knew if I stayed I’d want too much.”

            I flushed and broke the stare to look at his collarbone. I mumbled, “Well learn to have more control or something. Wait…so…you _do_ love me then?” I glanced at him, unsure if I understood totally yet.

            Kagami rolled his eyes and laid back down, his hands moved to hold my hips and I realized I was still on top of him and that Kagami was obviously naked underneath the covers, as I could see all the way down to the very edge of his groin.

            I quickly looked away and then tried to get up but Kagami’s hands tightened.

            “Lemme go man!” I wiggled, deciding to bail back to my room.

             He grabbed me and rolled over all in one aggressive move, ending with me underneath him. I braced my arms against his chest but he had already covered my mouth with his, and now I see why he left because he was kissing me too hard, too hungrily. I bit him.

            “Ow.” Kagami lifted his head, touching the cut on his lip. Then he cursed and moved off me, sighing and said, “That was your fault.”

            “What’re you saying?” I rolled to give him my back, pulling the covers up to my chin. “You’re the one who grabbed me and wouldn’t let me go.”

            “You’re the one who got on top of me,” he shot back. “And you keep asking questions I already answered.”

            “Your confession was confusing!” I protested. “You were calling yourself my dad! I couldn’t figure you out.”

            Kagami groaned then said, “Go to sleep already. I’ve got school in the morning, unlike you.”

            “What do you mean?” I yawned then said thickly, “I’m not expelled yet. I still have to go to the doctor and have another meeting. Maybe the principal will change his mind.”

            “Maybe,” he murmured, not saying anything after that.

            Even though I had some covers, I felt that Kagami’s body was radiating heat. Forgetting he was naked, I rolled over to cuddle with him, shivering at his heat and rested my head on his thick pectoral, falling asleep with one last thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

            I woke up entangled in the covers, Kagami was gone. I lifted my head, it was too early for school and the pillow next to me was cold.

            “Kagami?”

            I pulled away the covers and looked for him. I found him in my bed, sleeping.

            I bit my lower lip and tried to understand why he would leave me alone and take a different bed. Oh, right, he tried to get too serious and I fought him off, of course he’d leave. Besides, it wasn’t like I loved Kagami back, I guess I was grateful to him and we seemed to be getting along so far. If he wanted more, I wasn’t there yet.

            So I went back to his bed and laid down. I didn’t know why my eyes were watery and chalked it up to hormones or something.

            In the morning, Kagami didn’t come to wake me up but there was coffee and breakfast waiting for me like yesterday. I went to school on time but was taken aside by my teacher before class started.

            “Aomine-san,” he said seriously. “I was under the impression you weren’t returning to school, so I’m confused by your presence here.”

            I stepped back and said hesitatingly, “Uh, I didn’t, I mean, I thought.”

            “The Principal said you made a choice to be expelled,” said my teacher. “The paperwork is already being processed so you really don’t need to be here.”

            I saw some students lounging by the door, obviously eavesdropping.

            I straightened my back, bowed then left without looking back.

            Now that I had no school anymore, I felt kind of lost. I went to the park and lounged for a little while then went to the shoe store and asked about work. The manager was concerned that I was there when school was supposed to be in, but after I explained that I had left school to start working, he agreed to hire me as one of his employees had just left to go to university. He hired me right then and gave me the application just for filing purposes. Some policy wouldn’t allow me to work the same day I was hired so I would come back tomorrow and start.

            With that finished, I figured I should go to the doctor. I wanted Satsuki with me but school was still in, so I went by myself. She was all booked, so I made an appointment for next week. With that done, all I could do now was go back to Kagami’s place and wait for him to come back.

            Not wanting to be too lazy, though I really was, I decided to make the beds then I reclined on the couch. I fell asleep and woke up when the door opened with a burst of loud noise.

            “Kagami?” I stood up, looking towards the hallway. “Is that you?”

            “Dai-chan!” Satsuki rushed in, already crying and dove into my arms.

            I hugged her as tightly as I dared then brought her down to sit next to me on the couch. With her was Tetsu and Kagami, but they were arguing.

            Tetsu was saying as the two boys entered the living room, “If I hadn’t interfered you could have really hurt Mr. Aomine.”

            “He started it,” shot back Kagami, who had a bloody scrape under his eye. “And he’s lucky you stopped me!”

            I wrapped my arm around Satsuki’s shoulders, her face hidden in my chest.

            I asked, “What happened? Kagami, are you hurt?”

            He roughly shrugged and walked away down the hallway toward the bedrooms. A door closed loudly.

            I looked at Tetsu.

            He sighed and sat down on the floor. He scooted forward and took Satsuki’s feet into his hands, then started to massage them. He was looking down, watching his fingers.

            Tetsu said after a few minutes, “We went to your house to try and reason with Mr. Aomine. It was going to be just me and Momoi-san, but Kagami-kun insisted he come just in case Mr. Aomine got violent.”

            “What happened?” I stroked down Satsuki’s back, she was just sniffling, slowly calming down.

            Tetsu shrugged then sighed. “As you’d expect. Mr. Aomine doesn’t want to see any of our faces. He seems to be convinced you are some sort of…promiscuous female,” he said, though I had several ideas of what word my father actually used. “He believes the same thing of Momoi-san, that you and her were both…willing partners of the other basketball teams. When we tried to convince him otherwise and ask if he’d help you be reinstated at school, he got very agitated. He began to curse and Kagami-kun cursed at him back. Mr. Aomine swung at his face and managed to cut his cheek. After that, we quickly made our exit because Kagami-kun was ready to get violent as well.”

            I nodded then said quietly, “I think its time to stop trying to appeal my Dad’s better graces. He clearly doesn’t have any, not for me, not anymore, if he ever did.”

            Satsuki sat up and rubbed at her eyes. Her face settled into a calmer expression even though she was still pale and her eyelids reddened.

            She said shakily, “The words he said, what he called me, what he called you, that awful look on his face. He meant every word of it and he must have been thinking like this for a long time. To think that Mr. Aomine really thought those things of me.” She hiccupped but shook her head, trying not to cry again.

            “I gotta change my shirt,” I said. “You made it all wet Satsuki.”

            I stood up and pulled the soaked garment off. Doing so revealed my rounded belly. Tetsu and Satsuki both looked at it but then smiled at me. Satsuki’s smile was wide and honest, while Tetsu had that very tiny smile he could make.

            I felt awkward, so I rushed to my room to get a new shirt. Afterwards, I tested Kagami’s door.

            “Kagami? Are you okay?” I opened the door and peeked inside. He was sitting on his bed, his shoulders slumped and his fists still knuckled.

            “I’m in a piss poor mood Aomine,” he said, his voice roughened. “You should just leave me alone.”

            “Get off it,” I said, walking over and sitting next to him. “I’m telling ya, you need to let it go. My Dad is a jerk, remember?”

            “I should have broken his jaw,” said Kagami with utter seriousness, making my stomach tighten. “The things he was saying, I should have laid him out cold.”

            “You’re taking it too personally,” I said quietly, rubbing the back of my neck. “Tetsu gave me some idea of what Dad was going on about, but its not like its true. I only had sex with one guy, I’m not a slut giving it up to all the basketball teams. Dad hates me so he says hateful things even though he’s got no proof. He’s like an internet troll, he’s just spewing ugly shit on purpose for no good reason.”

            Kagami sighed and pushed his hands over his face. He breathed in deep then let it out shakily. He lowered his hands and said in a hoarse voice, “I don’t want to think about the sex you had Aomine, because it kind of makes me even more angry, you know?”

            I bit my lower lip then murmured, “Because…you’re jealous?”

            “Ah…” Kagami then made an short hard chuckle. “Let’s put it that way, yeah, I’m jealous.” He ran his hand over his mouth. “Let’s go back to the others.”

            He stood up and left the room without looking back, so I followed quietly. Then we both stopped, stunned.

            Tetsu and Satsuki were just breaking apart from a kiss. They were both flushed bright red, looking really embarrassed.

            Tetsu pointed at her. “She did it.”

            Satsuki gasped and pouted. “Tetsu-kun! You leaned in first!”

            “Shaddup, the both of you.” I grinned, sitting on the couch. “You’ve been in love for a long time Satsuki and what’s with the change of heart Tetsu?”

            He fidgeted with his fingers but answered honestly. “The horrible things Mr. Aomine said really hurt Momoi-chan’s feelings. I tried to console her on the way here, but she just kept crying and said she wanted to see you. Realizing that I couldn’t do what you could, I started to feel this strange sensation in me, not yet rage but not a regular emotion either, like disgust. I’ve never attempted to massage Momoi-chan before, or really touch her at all. So when I decided to reach out and try, she didn’t really respond to it, which made that half-rage half-disgust feeling even tighter. Then you left and we were looking at each other. Momoi-chan is right, I did lean in but she quickly kissed me first. I felt better after that and that weird feeling has finally stopped.”

            I had to smirk at him. “You couldn’t tell that you were jealous of me Tetsu? Anyway, I’m glad for you two. Also, stop going to my house.” I got serious and looked at them. “My Dad is off-limits, he can’t be talked to and I don’t want my friends getting hurt anymore. Just leave him alone. Kagami, I’m hungry.”

            My stomach growled loud enough for the whole room to hear just as I said that.

            “On it,” said Kagami, and he actually gave me a small smile as he moved into the kitchen.

            “We should go,” said Tetsu, standing up. “Come on Momoi-chan.”

            Satsuki made this thrilled sound in her throat, kind of like a bird call with a brilliant smile on her face. She hugged me, kissed my cheek then left holding hands with Tetsu.

            “About time,” I grunted, reclining on the couch. “Sick of their pussyfooting around. Tetsu was so blind to her.”

            “I actually began to think he was gay,” said Kagami from the kitchen, totally shocking me. “That he didn’t seem to be aroused by her at all, especially since Satsuki is all endowed and stuff. When we won the Winter Cup, defeating Rakuzan, we had a lot of girls throwing themselves at us. A good deal of us got laid, but not Kuroko, he was just completely uninterested.”

            I bit my lower lip then asked hesitatingly, “Uh…did you get laid too?”

            “Yeah.” He clanged a pot so loud it made me jump. “I found a girl with blue hair, it was dyed. And she had dark skin but it was from spa-tanning. She was the best I could do. Ah, I don’t really want to talk about it. Why don’t you put on the TV?”

            _Aka, stop talking._

            I did put on the TV but I was just thinking about the confession Kagami had made and the fact he had basically gotten a ganguro girl he could pretend was me. I’ve had sex with girls before just because the timing was right, there was me, there was her, we were alone, so whatever, it didn’t really mean anything. When I had sex with the guy, it was rebellion, it was a screw you to my father who never saw me as manly enough for him and I could tell I never would be what he wanted.

            Even though I’m an intersex, I felt like a man, at least…my dad wanted me to be a man so I spent my whole life trying to be as manly as possible. It worked the best I could make it, but acting like that all the time was exhausting, so I tended to sneak away and try and sleep it off, sleep away my life, sleep away my anxieties, my doubts.

            And now here I was, pregnant and living with Kagami who basically loved me and I didn’t love him back, in fact I don’t remember liking him in the first place. At the same time, I had a deep gratitude for him because he helped me find my love in basketball again. Of course now I can’t play basketball for however long and I didn’t know how long I’ll be staying here with Kagami either.

            “Dinner’s ready Aomine,” called Kagami, so I switched off the TV and moved to the island counter where Kagami had set the plates.

            We sat down, thanked for the food and began to eat silently. It was quiet at first and more than a little awkward.

            “Eh…Kagami,” I said first. “Can I ask…when did you start to…you know, _like_ me like me.”

            Kagami sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Damn, no fakes but straight to the slam dunk huh?”

            I cocked my head. “What?”

            “Nothing,” he said with a short sigh. “To be honest, I don’t know exactly when. We were rivals and I had to beat you at basketball. I know Kuroko had a promise to keep with Momoi and I wanted to win for me and to get my team to the Winter Cup. Watching you go to extreme lengths, how you pushed me so far I went into the Zone, then the look on your face when you realized you lost…I didn’t feel bad but that was the first time I thought you were kind of adorable. I guess it went on from there until I just came to terms with it. Now you’re in my house, I confessed and kissed you and I feel like an idiot.”

            I nodded slowly, taking this in. “Well you’re not an idiot Kagami. You’re really helping me out like this. I mean, if I was you, I don’t think I’d let you move in with me because it’s not like you’re my favorite person. Ah! Not to say I don’t like you.” I rushed to add when I saw Kagami’s face flinch then tighten. “I mean, you’re not a bad guy! And I’m grateful you helped me love basketball again, sure losing sucked but I-”

            I noticed Kagami was smiling at me just as I realized I had begun to ramble. I shut my mouth then punched his shoulder. “Shut up!”

            “I didn’t say anything.” He laughed, rubbing his shoulder and went back to his food but he had a small smile on his face this time.

            We ate dinner with little conversation though it didn’t feel so awkward this time. When we were done, I decided to wash the dishes since Kagami cooked.

            I said, “I guess I should do more to help out around the house. I’ll admit its better that you cook, I can’t cook anything but hardboiled eggs and toast.”

            “I don’t think that counts as cooking,” chuckled Kagami. “But yeah, if you tidy up and pull your weight, that’s fine.”

            He sat down on the floor and clicked on the TV, so I laid on the couch. It was weird how it seemed like we were settling into a routine. I again realized that Kagami had confessed to me. My stomach twirled a little bit and my face flushed. I’ve had girls crush on me before, gotten love notes and gifts, those were the girls I ended up having sex with but I never had a relationship. Now this.

            “How long can I stay here Kagami?” I asked, looking at him under my lashes. “When I originally called, I said just two or three days. Now its going to be a lot longer than that.”

            Kagami shrugged. “I guess until you get on your feet. I don’t know how much your new job will pay but you won’t have enough to get your own place anytime soon. Besides…it’s not like I want to kick you out or anything.”

            He mumbled the last and his golden cheeks looked bright red.

            Flustered at his blushing, I stared at the TV playing an infomercial for women’s lingerie and said nothing, my own face stinging with heat.

            After a few minutes of silence, Kagami spoke again.

            “Don’t you think you should tell the rest of the Generation?” He glanced at me. “I know you guys aren’t necessarily the best of friends, but I think they deserve that much.”

            I sighed but the niggling feeling in my gut wouldn’t let me refuse. I tugged my phone out from where it had slid between the couch cushions and made a group text.

            **Sender** **: Aomine Daiki**

 **Recipients** **: Akashi Seijuro; Murasakibara Atsushi; Midorima Shintaro; Kise Ryouta**

**Subject: Hey, news flash**

**Message: Alright, this is kinda too big to send through text but I didn’t feel like calling one-on-one. I’ve never been totally honest about my gender but here it goes. I’m not a boy. I’m actually an intersex, so I have both male and female sex organs. My female parts is a womb and I’m pregnant. Because of that, I’ve quit the basketball team and my principal expelled me from school because I refused to get an abortion. I’ve gotten a job and Kagami is letting me room with him until I get my own place. That’s the news flash.**

            The message box held the number four next to my message, which slowly began to lower as the message was read. Then with a ding, I received the first answering response.

            **Akashi Seijuro: I’ve known about your womb for a long time Daiki. You can’t stuff tampons in the boy’s trash can without someone with my high intelligence noticing. However I am shocked and concerned that you would do something as reckless as unprotected sex knowing your condition. That is highly irresponsible.**

            I winced at the lecture and I could hear it in Akashi’s cold stiff tone. I wondered if he had shifted personalities on me. My phone dinged with more messages.

            **Kise Ryouta: AAAGH! Aominecchi are you serious? I’m gonna be an uncle! But its too soon! I’m so young! Am I having a nephew or a niece? Can I name him or her? I’m so excited!**

**Murasakibara Atsushi: Eeh…? You’re pregnant? Like…with a baby? I don’t get it. How’s that work anyway? I’m asking Muro-chin to explain it to me.**

**Midorima Shintaro: I see. I have heard of intersex with my intensive anatomy class, though I never suspected I personally knew an intersex. Aomine, this is huge. Why would you do something like this?**

            Kagami turned his head against his shoulder to glance at me. “So, how are they taking it?”

            “Some are lecturing me,” I answered. “Kise has made it all about himself and is happy about it. The purple giant doesn’t get it, so he’s asking your brother to explain it. Speaking of your big bro, how’s he doing anyway?”

            Kagami crossed his arms behind his head and leaned back against the couch with a heavy sigh. “He’s fine. We’ve made up and everything, but you know you’ve left school right around exam time. So he’s busy studying and we haven’t talked much for a while. Bet he’ll be calling me now that Murasakibara is talking.”

            “Oh…” I paused then said, “So did Himuro know how you felt about me?”

            Kagami sighed again but nodded without saying anything. The back of his neck and ears were tinged pink, so I decided not to press for more information and turned back to the messages.

            **Aomine Daiki: It’s a long story but I did something reckless after I lost the Winter Cup prelims. I was really angry and disappointed so there you have it. Kagami has been nice enough to let me stay with him for now and I’ve gotten a job so I can start saving for my own place. Everything’s fine, I’ll be okay.**

            Kagami’s phone rang and he stood up, answering it with a “Hey Tatsuya,” and leaving the apartment.

            I wondered what he was going to tell his brother about me, about this situation. If Himuro already knew that Kagami liked me, and now I was living with him, would he think that’s a good idea or a bad idea. I didn’t even know how Himuro felt about me either, we didn’t really talk much and I’ve never played against his school.

            My phone dinged with several messages.

            **Akashi Seijuro: I of course understand losing, once, but even so I didn’t retaliate with defiance of this nature. A child isn’t something you can just take back, or do over. Unless you intend to give up for adoption?**

**Kise Ryouta: No! No! Nonononono! Not my baby! If Aominecchi doesn’t want the darling, I’ll have him or her! Oh, I’ve already named the baby! Kisa for a girl and Ryōsuke for a boy! After me, the uncle!**

**Murasakibara Atsushi: So…you’re gay Mine-chin? Like whatever but…weird. I don’t care, you never acted weird towards me. Fine. How are you gonna take care of a baby at sixteen?**

**Midorima Shintaro: Adoption is a plausible and potentially only option for you Aomine. There’s no way you can take care of a child full time. Just apologize to your parents and go back home. Once they’ve forgiven you, you can go back to school. I just can’t believe you’ve done something this rash…this irresponsible.**

            I sighed, getting tired of all the lecturing and of freaking Kise making it all about himself again. I never said I was giving up my child for adoption. I was the one who got pregnant, this was my baby and my problem. I had a support group of friends who wouldn’t let me end living out of a cardboard box somewhere, I knew Kagami would never let that happen as long as he had a say in it. My father had no intention of forgiving me and letting me back home, he basically always hated me and getting pregnant was just the excuse he needed to get rid of me once and for all.

            I answered.

            **Aomine Daiki: I’m tired, so I’m saying goodnight. I’m not giving up my baby for adoption. No thanks Kise, I’ll name my baby on my own. I’ve gotten a job and I’ll start saving up money. Kagami is letting me room with him free of charge for now, so that’s covered. My father will never forgive me and I’m not going back home. I’ll get everything figured out in time. Just continue to support me and be my friends, that’s all I can ask for. Goodnight.**

**Kise Ryouta: Baby shower! We need to throw a baby shower! Yes! Let me plan it! Okay, sweet dreams Aominecchi. You said you live with Kagamicchi? I’ll drop by sometime next week! I’m so excited! I’m an uncle already!**

**Murasakibara Atsushi: Night Mine-chin.**

**Midorima Shintaro: Alright, get some rest. I’ll research pregnancy and forward some basic information to you. Good luck, you’ll need it. And Kagami too.**

**Akashi Seijuro: Very well Daiki. You’ve made your bed and you’ve committed to lay in it. I will also see you soon.**

            That last message seemed ominous, but my phone finally went silent.

            I stood up, stretching and yawning. “Guess I’ll hit the sheets now. Ah, Kagami is still outside. Better say goodnight.”

            I headed to the door and it was cracked, I could see the sliver of Kagami’s back as he stood outside against the wall, his feet crossed at the ankles.

            “Gimme a break Tatsuya,” he was saying, sounding irritated and resigned. “Aomine doesn’t feel that way about me. I got a little overexcited and he nearly killed me. No, I’m not making anymore moves. We’re just friends and that’s that.”

            At least Kagami was on my side of things. I definitely didn’t want him to keep coming onto me, that would make my life here awkward and uncomfortable. If something naturally grew between us, then okay, fine, but right now romance was not on my to-do list.

            “Kagami,” I said as he went quiet, opening the door a bit wider.

            He turned around, lowering the phone to his chest.

            “I’m going to bed now,” I said with a short nod. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

            “Night Aomine,” said Kagami, lifting up one hand. “I’ll be in soon.”

            “Don’t stay out too late,”  I warned him as I stepped back, “It’s late and you have school tomorrow.”

            He suddenly grinned wide and he said with a laugh, “You’re already entered Mommy-mode. I know, I’ll be in bed in just a sec.”

            I flushed and muttered, “Don’t call me Mommy!”

            With him just laughing again, I whirled around and went to bed. I placed my hand on the warm rise of my stomach. I didn’t feel anything moving inside of me, I didn’t feel different, but I knew my baby laid inside.

            _Mommy. That’s what I’ll be, right? I barely remember what the father looks like, hell if I remember his name. It was just a wham-bam, I did it because my father cursed me out for losing, told me I wasn’t manly enough to win a basketball game, that I played like a girl and he didn’t want to see my face. So I didn’t come home that night, slept with some random guy who came onto me and now here I am, knocked up, expelled from school and living with Kagami, who was my number one rival turned into crushing on me. Great._

            I yawned and heard Kagami come inside then his bedroom door closed. Satisfied he was in bed, I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

            It had already been a week since I learned I was pregnant, kicked out of my house, got expelled from school, moved in with my rival-turned crush Kagami, got a job at a shoe store and with my first paycheck, I had enough money to pay for my doctor’s visit. I was nearly late to the appointment because I waited for Satsuki to get out of basketball practice so we could go together. Kagami’s team had a practice game and he couldn’t come, though he demanded to be told everything.

            “Aomine Daiki,” said a nurse at the front of the waiting room. “Dr. Takashita will see you now.”

            I froze for a moment, but Satsuki tapped my shoulder and encouraged me to get up. The nurse led me into a room with an desk, a roller chair, two regular chairs and an examination table. The walls were a pale blue and covered with posters featuring women with rounded bellies and a little annotations on pregnancy.

            I sat down on the table while Satsuki took the roller chair and rolled it over to sit by me.

            “It’ll be okay Dai-chan,” she said after a few seconds of quiet. “You are healthy, right? You haven’t felt sick at all since after we took the test. It’s fine.”

            The door opened and Dr. Takashita walked in, a tall lean woman with black hair and curved brown eyes.

            She looked around with a confused face then saw me and Satsuki.

            “My chair please,” she said with a short smile. “You can take one of those seats against the wall.”

            “Sorry,” blushed Satsuki and she rolled the chair over to the doctor, who sat and scooted it in front of me while opening the chart the nurse had left in a hanger on the door.

            “Aomine Daiki,” said Dr. Takashita and glanced at Satsuki who had taken a seat as requested. Satsuki shook her head and lifted her chin to me.

            The doctor blinked and looked back over the files. It was a little thick and it was quiet as she flipped through the pages.

            “Intersex,” she said after a few moments. “You know, just because you got pregnant doesn’t mean you have to _be_ pregnant. You’re sixteen and still in high school. This is just-”

            I cut her off. “I’m not in high school anymore, I’m working part-time. My father has already disowned me and I’m living with a close friend for the time being. I’ve already made the decision to have my baby, so any talk of abortion or adoption is off the table. I’m raising my child.”

            Dr. Takashita’s eyes widened then she nodded. “Okay then. Well, I’m Dr. Kaori Takashita, an obstetrician here at Tokyo Baby Center for the past ten years. And I’ll be in honest, in those ten years, I’ve never had an intersex patient.”

            Satsuki asked, “Does that mean you can’t help him?”

            “First,” said Dr. Takashita, looking at me. “Do you identify with being a man or a woman? Just so I know what pronouns and the like to use.”

            I shrugged. “A man, I mean, I was raised to be a man, I feel like a man I guess. I’ve had sex with girls, played basketball all my life. Manly enough I suppose.”

            “Lots of indecision there,” pointed out the doctor with a knowing look. “But seeing as you’ve been impregnated, you must have also had sex with men, yes?”

            “One guy, one time,” I said, rubbing the back of my neck. “He’s not a part of this though.”

            “I see,” she said. “That was going to be next question, if the father was involved. Were you raped if I may ask?”

            I shook my head. “No, it was a one-night stand. I was willing, I mean, it was his idea but I said yes. So…are we gonna get started or keep playing twenty questions?”

            “Dai-chan!” Satsuki hissed at me but the doctor just laughed.

            “I have to ask questions Aomine-san,” she said with another chuckle. “I don’t know you and you don’t know me. I have your medical history here, so I want to ask more in-depth questions. Have your menstrual cycles been regular and how long do they last?”

            “Since I got it when I was twelve they’ve been regular,” I said. “Comes the first of the month every month and they last five days. I’m really icky the first two days, nauseous and a heavy flow. Then it kinda tapers away and I just have cramps until its over.”

            “Okay,” she said, writing it down. “Can you tell me the last date of your period? That way I can try and figure out a due date.”

            I bit my lower lip and thought back.

            Satsuki dug in her purse and took out a pocket calendar, flipping back several months. “Dai-chan, your last period was December 1st, ending on December 5th. When you didn’t get it in January, you let it pass, but when March came around and it still hadn’t come, you called me over on March 1st, when it had been nine weeks late. It was positive. Today is March 9th.”

            Dr. Takashita looked privately amused and said, “Is this your sister Aomine-san?”

            “More like my second mother,” I had to say. “Satsuki ’s my best friend, sister and mother and nanny rolled into one. Honestly, I didn’t know she was tracking my period for me.”

            “As it is, it’s good information to know,” Dr. Takashita smiled at me. “From this information, I say your due date must be in September, as you conceived mid-December.” She twiddled her fingers quickly, obviously counting in her head. “To be more exact, September 7th.”

            Satsuki flipped forward in her book and did some scribbling, I couldn’t see from my place on the examination table but she was smiling and looked excited.

            “Next on our twenty questions game,” said the doctor. “What type of symptoms did you have since your last period, pregnancy symptoms or otherwise, just anything different.”

            “I actually didn’t have that much of a bad time,” I said, meshing my fingers together. “I was hungry but I’m always hungry, so I was eating more and gaining weight even though I was exercising like normal. Well, I didn’t play basketball or exercise that much normal because I was tired a lot more, though I tend to take a lot of naps anyway, so it didn’t seem strange that I’d skip practice to sleep instead. It was harder to stay awake in class so I skipped class more often too. So eating, sleeping, weight gain, then I didn’t get my period like normal, and because I knew I had unprotected sex, I just got Satsuki to bring over a pregnancy test kit just to make sure.”

            Dr. Takashita nodded, taking some notes. “Okay, I see. So, I have to ask, have you had any sexually transmitted diseases or infections before in the past, or do you currently have one right now?”

            I flushed in the face but shook my head no, I hadn’t ever gotten anything before.

            “And you’ve never been pregnant before?”

            I shook my head again.

            “Do you have any chronic health problems, anything you take medication for?”

            “Nope. I’m healthy, always have been.”

            “Un huh. Any drug allergies?”

            “None.”

            “Do you have any psychiatric problems, bipolar, schizophrenia, chronic depression, anything like that?”

            “No, not at all.”

            “Any past surgeries or hospitalizations?”

            “I had my tonsils taken out when I was ten.”

            “Right. Do you smoke, drink or abuse drugs?”

            “He definitely does not!” Satsuki glared at me.

            I rolled my eyes and said, “I’ve gotten drunk before, and tried smoking pot a few times. But I haven’t in months.”

            “Well don’t do it anymore while you’re pregnant,” cautioned the doctor. “Smoking, drinking and those drugs can harm the fetus. So cold turkey on all of that, clear?”

            “Clear,” I said, ignoring Satsuki staring at me. Satsuki does her best to curb my actions but there are times I get away and do what I want to do. That was how I ended up in this predicament in the first place. But there was no point in crying over it, I was pregnant and I was keeping my baby. “Anything else?”

            She asked, “Have you been abused? Physically, sexually, anything that can affect your physical safety and emotional well-being?”

            “His father beats him all the time,” said Satsuki before I could say _no._ “He last beat him so bad in the face his entire face was swollen and bruised. That was the last time because then Mr. Aomine kicked him out of the house. So he’s not getting hit anymore.”

            “He wasn’t abusing me,” I said when Dr. Takashita’s eyes widened. “He just wanted to me to be manly, so if I acted too girly for him, or wore something that he felt was feminine, he’d give me a beating.”

            “Beatings that left you bloody Dai-chan!” Satsuki stood up, slapping her purse onto the chair next to her. “You always played it off and I tried to keep calm about it but Mr. Aomine physically abused you, no matter how badly you want to pretend he didn’t!”

            “Just stop already!” I raised my voice because she did. “I don’t live there anymore so it doesn’t matter!”

            “It does in fact matter,” interrupted Dr. Takashita when Satsuki drew in a breath. “Were you beaten in between the time you’ve conceived until now, mainly in the abdomen area? Did you have any bloody stool or intense cramping afterwards?”

            I said nothing, shocked that she had taken Satsuki ’s side.

            Satsuki said, “Do you think the baby’s been hurt? He’s still got a baby bump.”

            Dr. Takashita stood up. “Let me get a fetal Doppler.”

            She went back to her desk and opened a drawer then came back with a little handheld machine. It looked kind of like baby monitor but with a circular cord to a reader at the end.

            “This is a handheld ultrasound baby heartbeat monitor,” said Dr. Takashita, placing it next to me along with a tube of gel. “Lay back Aomine-san and let me listen. Its too early for fetal movement so you wouldn’t be able to physically tell that way. That said…if there’s no heartbeat, then we’ll know for sure.”

            I stared at her even as I laid back. “The baby could be…dead?”

            “Let’s listen for a heartbeat,” she said, lifting up my shirt.

            She spread ice cold gel over my stomach then gently placed the reader against my rounded skin.

            Satsuki dashed to my side and held my hand tightly, her eyes already watered enough to start trailing tears down her cheeks.

            I closed my eyes tight and tried to search in my body, tried to understand if I had been carrying around a dead baby this whole time. My dad beat me when I came home from the one-night stand the next morning, still angry that I had lost the game and then angry that I hadn’t come home even though he yelled at me he didn’t want to see my face. I would have been pregnant right then, but my stomach had been growing since, so the baby was definitely alive then. Had I gotten in trouble in some time during then and now besides the last hits to my face? It happened all the time, if I said something that sounded too feminine for him, or if I wore a pink shirt or tried to wear a piece of “feminine” jewelry. I couldn’t tell, I had no idea.

            Dr. Takashita stopped and pressed down slightly on a spot, her eyes narrowed. Then she relaxed and looked at me and Satsuki with a smile.

            “Take a listen,” she said softly.

            She pressed a button on the machine and it began to make sounds like fluctuating and gurgling, like regular stomach noises. For a second I wasn’t sure if I heard anything, then I became aware of a rapid thundering like horses galloping. Fast, strong, and so alive.

            “That’s the heartbeat,” smiled the doctor. “Its perfectly normal.”

            “Dai-chan!” Satsuki hugged me around my neck and dropped wet kisses on my face, but I was too happy that I didn’t even push her off, just smiled with my eyes closed, listening to the sweet sound of my baby’s heart beat.

            “All is well,” said the doctor, turning off the machine and cleaning off my stomach. “Next time we’ll get you an ultrasound, say when you’re sixteen weeks along instead of fourteen, and we’ll get some more accurate depictions. But yes, the baby is definitely alive and well. Please do avoid physical harm Aomine-san. I heard you play basketball, that’s absolutely not allowed.”

            “I know,” I said as I sat up and fixed my shirt, also wiping away all of Satsuki ’s teary kisses. “I quit the team a week ago.”

            “You can still do light exercise,” she said, writing on her chart. “Taking walks is a good one, just don’t overexert yourself. I do have more questions to ask, so let’s get through them.”

            After answering all her questions, Dr. Takashita gave me a thorough physical, taking my height, weight, vitals like blood pressure and temperature. She gave me a pelvic exam, gently palpating to feel for anything abnormal. I gave a urine test and she ordered several blood tests. After that, she gave me advice on eating well, foods to avoid, how much weight gain I should expect and a list of prenatal vitamins. She again warned me about the dangers of smoking, drinking alcohol, using drugs and even certain medications I shouldn’t take. She gave me more info on do’s and don’ts of exercising, on traveling, and cautioned me about having sex while pregnant, which apparently I could do safely for now but once I was larger or if I started having complications, then I shouldn’t. Finally, it was finished and I scheduled my next appointment for four weeks later.

            Satsuki came with me back to Kagami’s place, he still wasn’t home. I went straight to bed and laid down on my back, then curled my pillow to my abdomen and chest, cradling my soft rise against it.

            “If my baby was dead this whole time Satsuki,” I said, pressing my face into the pillow. “I think I’d sic Kagami on my father.”

            “Kagamin would do it too,” sighed Satsuki. She laid down with her back to my back, sighing. “I was so scared when she listened for the heartbeat. If she said she didn’t hear anything, I think I would have…no. I’m so happy right now.”

            “Me too.” I yawned and murmured, “I’mma gonna take a nap now.”

            “Okay. I’ll wait here for Kagamin to come back. Go ahead and rest.”

            She sat up and pulled the covers over me.


	6. Chapter 6

            I woke up rested, and my room was dark. I could smell cooking food and heard multiple voices coming from down the hall. I bet the Seirin team was here. I went to the bathroom quietly to wash my face and noted that my bruises and swellings were finally completely gone. And like I said before, my dad was never going to touch me again.

            I went out to the living room, and yes, the starters of the Seirin team were lounging in the living room, along with Satsuki and Kise.

            “AOMINECCHI!” Kise shrieked like a banshee when he saw me, clearly before anyone else. “My darling!”

            I dodged as he tried to hug me and quickly took a seat on the couch, nudging over Aida, Izuki and Hyuga to make room, leaning against the armrest.

            “What are you doing here Kise?” I tried to lay down but the couch was full and with several kicks, I ended up having the couch to myself with Aida, Izuki and Hyuga forced to move to the floor. I relaxed out, stretching my legs over the entire couch.

            “I told you I’d drop by!” Kise smiled, his golden eyes, and hair and smile all shining like sunshine. “Baby shower planning, remember?”

            “I told him it’s a little too early to plan a baby shower,” sighed Aida. “We don’t even know what sex the baby is yet. What if we buy everything themed for a girl and you’re having a boy? So, how did the appointment go?”

            I sighed. “Didn’t Satsuki tell you?”

            “Yeah,” said Teppei, cracking his neck with one large hand massaging his shoulder. “But we want to hear from you too.”

            I grumbled to myself at first, irritated, but then said, “It was fine. Dr. Takashita is a nice enough lady, asked way too many questions though. My baby is fine, I heard his or her heartbeat and I have another appointment in two weeks. I’ll get to have an ultrasound then and see the baby this time.”

            “It’s crazy though Aomine.” Izuki shook his head, tsking with his teeth. “I never would have seen this coming. Ah!” He put his finger up. “You’re not _Ao_ mine anymore! Now you’re _Mom_ mine!”

            I winced but to my shame everyone else was agreeing, rather than telling Izuki to shut up.

            “I like it,” agreed Aida.

            “Mom-chan instead of Dai-chan,” cooed Satsuki, she was standing with Tetsu who had his arm loosely around her waist.

            “Nuh ah you guys.” I waved my hand back and forth. “NO. I’m just Aomine or Dai-chan.”

            “Well when the baby arrives you’ll be the mother anyway,” said Kagami, stretching his arms over his head. It make his shirt tighten across his chest, pulling against his large pecs and thick abs.

            I looked away before he saw me looking at him, I didn’t want to give him any ideas.

            “You hungry Mommine?” Kagami asked, placing both hands on his hips. “It’s just about ready.”

            I nodded. “Sure. And didn’t I say to just call me Aomine?”

            Kagami just grinned at me and went back into the kitchen.

            I had dinner with them, and Kise was going to work with Satsuki and Aida for planning the baby shower when I was at the least sixteen to eighteen weeks, because by then we’d know the gender of the baby. However most baby showers were thrown in the early third trimester, so I’d be more about thirty-two or thirty-three weeks by then.

            “Aah…” Kise whined as everyone was getting ready to leave. “But I want to throw it _now_. Oh well!” He straightened up quickly and gave me a glittering smile. “Just let me know if you need _anything_ Mommicchi, and I’ll be there to help you out!”

            “Thanks Kise,” I said with a short smile, and figured my name had been officially changed. “And…I appreciate your help.”

            Kise’s eyes watered and this time I let him hug me, for about five seconds before it got weird and I pushed him off.

            “Bye Mommicchi! And bye Papamicchi!”

            And with that, Kise flitted his way out of the apartment.

            “W-wha-what?!” Kagami jolted, and his face turned as red as his hair. “What did he call me?”

            Tetsu chuckled. “I like it too. Mommicchi and Papamicchi. Then I’ll call you Mommine-kun and Papami-kun, how’s that?”

            “Aaw!!” Satsuki’s eyes looked like pink fireworks. “I love it Tetsu-kun! And I'll call him Papamin!”

            I stared at Kagami but he looked just as helpless as I felt. Everyone was changing our names!

            Aida patted my chest. “See you soon Mommine. Come on team, it’s getting late.”

            “Take care of the Mommy,” said Izuki with a grin, leaving with Hyuga’s arm tossed around his shoulders.

            Satsuki pressed a kiss to my cheek, then Kagami and I were alone again.

            “Papamicchi…Papami-kun…Papamin.” Kagami muttered as he started to clean up, so I helped. I couldn’t met Kagami’s eyes for some reason, and my entire face burned and tingled.

            I had had a good nap earlier, so I wasn’t too tired as we settled down for our evening TV viewing. Kagami crossed his arms behind his head and settled back against the couch with a deep sigh, also crossing his ankles. I laid on the couch, and his arms were hot against my thighs and legs.

            “You can just ignore them Kagami,” I finally said after a while. “They’re just teasing you, that’s all.”

            “Yeah…it’s all good-natured,” he said, his eyes on the TV playing a popular sports anime about swimming. “I just wasn’t expecting it…but I mean…you haven’t earned nearly enough money to get your own place…so if you’re still here when the baby is born, which you probably will be…and I’m here, and you’re here, and the baby’s here…then…I guess I will…technically that is…be…basically…the Papa.”

            He went quiet after that, but the curve of his neck and his ear that I could see was flaming vibrant pink, damn near glowing fluorescent.

            Hotness flooded my face and I sweated, like I had just dunked only my head into a sauna. I gripped my hand over my chest, and my fingers pinched into my skin. My heart fluttered behind my palm, like it had little wings trying to fly away.

            The living room was silent, besides some noise from the TV.

            Kagami peeked over his shoulder to look at me after I said nothing, and whatever my face said, his eyes widened and he uncrossed his arms. He stood up then sat down on the edge of the couch, his arms now lowering down on either side of my head where I was resting against the couch arm.

            I froze, staring up at him and my mind raced. I didn’t like Kagami like that, and he said he wasn’t going to put on anymore moves, so what was this right now? If Kagami kept pressing me for sex or physical intimacy, I wouldn’t feel comfortable living here anymore. It wasn’t like I had anywhere else to go right now, like he said, I don’t have enough money. What if Kagami used this leverage he had on me to force me into bed with him?

            Kagami stopped, he was only halfway leaned over me now, and there was about a foot of space between us. He was looking at my face, and from the change of his expression, I think he read my mind.

            He sat up straight, and laid his arms in his lap.

            “I won’t do anything,” he said, lowering his head for a moment, before looking back at my eyes. “Your face was just too cute…that blush and…” He bit his lip and turned his face away, he was still red in his cheeks and over his nose and ears.

            “I won’t do anything,” he said again, standing up now. “I’m going to go to my room now. Look.” He turned back to me. “If you think I’m pressuring you or something, don’t just freeze up. Feel free to hit me or something, to make me back off. I don’t want to hurt you or scare you, I’d never force you or hit you. I don’t want to chase you away from me either. I’ll…I’ll just cool off on my own, okay?”

            I nodded and watched him leave. I relaxed back against the couch, and looked at the redheaded boy yelling at the dark-haired boy on the screen. Was it so wrong that I couldn’t return Kagami’s feelings? Or…was it because I wasn’t _trying_ to return his feelings. It’s true, based on past experiences, I didn’t like Kagami. I felt like he had replaced me in Tetsu’s life, though Tetsu quickly showed he still cared about me, and believed in me just as much as he believed in Kagami. Then it was due to Kagami beating me that helped me fall in love with basketball again and Kagami is the only man who’s ever brought me to the extreme heights that only the Zone can bring. Tetsu and Satsuki are happy together, and everyone is calling us Mommine and Papami now…

            I turned off the anime and got ready for bed. But I didn’t get in my bed and instead I went to Kagami’s room. I tested the doorknob, and the door opened, the room was mostly dark with no lights on.

            Kagami was standing by his balcony window, his shirt was off and he was wearing sleep pants, his fists in the pockets. He looked over his shoulder to see me in the doorway.

            “What is it?” His voice sounded a lot gruffer than usual and due to the moonlight from the window, I could see the dampness to his cheeks.

            My stomach tightened for a moment, and I felt awful, then I pushed down my anxieties and my misgivings and my worries. I closed the door behind me and walked over to him, then laid my head against his shoulder.

            “I’m pregnant Kagami.”

            “I know.”

            “That means even if…it won’t be just us.”

            “Yeah, I know that too.”

            “And you’re in high school. A baby will be loud, and crying, and stinky all the time. I’ll probably just bother you.”

            Kagami’s arm shifted so it was around my waist, and my head moved to rest against his neck.

            Kagami said, “Are you trying to convince me to kick you out?”

            I shook my head, and said softly, looking out the window. “I just don’t want to start anything…and you change your mind.”

            Kagami moved so he was standing in front of me and brushed his hands down my shoulders and my arms until his fingers wrapped around mine. He had larger hands than me, and his fingers were thicker, with rounded knuckles. My fingers were longer and slimmer, and my dark skin seemed like chocolate to his cream.

            “Are you saying this because I’ve pressured you?” Kagami looked into my eyes. “I saw your expression back on the couch, you looked frightened and upset. If you think you have to say this-”

            I cut him off. “No one can make me say anything I don’t want to say. I was doing some thinking, that’s all. I don’t want to hurt you by keep rejecting you, and I don’t want to get hurt by you being too frustrated. Let’s just start slow, okay Papami?”

            Kagami’s face spread in a huge smile and he pulled me against him in a tight hug until I squawked and he let me go.

            I slapped his head a few times. “You idiot! You can’t squeeze me so hard like that!”

            “Ouch, ouch! I’m sorry Mommine, I just got too happy!” He winced and rubbed his head, then looked at me through dark lashes. “So can I kiss you now?”

            I crossed my arms and lifted my chin. “For your punishment, I should say no.”

            Kagami’s eyes definitely widened and sparkled like a puppy dog, then he went to his knees and kissed my stomach.

            “Sorry little one,” he said. “Did I hurt you? I won’t squeeze your Mommy so hard next time, I promise. But all bets are off once you’re here.”

            My brows raised now and I stared down at him. “Oh, so you’re staking a claim now Papami?”

            Kagami grinned up from the floor, and gently wrapped his arms around my waist. “You’re in my house, and I’m mostly supporting you. I say a claim has been made.”

            “I don’t think so you!” I raised my fists to pummel him, Kagami lifted me up off my feet and placed me on his bed, but gently and pressed a kiss to my forehead then down my nose.

            “I’m going to the bathroom,” he said. “You can sleep in here or in your room, it’s fine.”

            I cocked my head to the side. “And where will you sleep? I nearly cried when you left me last time, waking up alone hurt my feelings.”

            “Urgh.” Kagami’s fist gripped over his chest and he looked pained.

            I put on more pressure. “It was just so nice cuddling with you, you’re like a giant teddy bear. I didn’t feel so lonely when you were with me.”

            “Okay, okay.” He sighed and laid in the bed. “I’ll stay with you, alright? You won.”

            I hid my smile in his chest and got comfortable, putting one arm over his waist and sliding one leg in between his.

            Kagami grunted and muttered, “So now you’re trying to torture me?”

            “It’s not torture,” I said through a yawn. “Not yet anyway.”

            “Oh God…what have I awakened?” Kagami did sound terrified.

            I chuckled and didn’t hear anything else, too busy sleeping.


	7. Chapter 7

            I woke up as Kagami was trying to leave the bed, and my arms tightened around his waist.

            “I’ve got school Aomine, I can’t stay.” He pushed my arms down, then tucked the pillow against my chest. “Go ahead and keep sleeping.”

            I did so, and woke up several hours later. I sat up and stretched, yawning and rubbed the crust out of my eyes. I noticed from the blinking blue light that my phone had a notification, I had an email.

            I opened it.

  ** _From: Midorima Shintaro <docmidorima.shintaro@gmail.com>_**

**_To: Aomine Daiki <bluepanther05@gmail.com>_ **

**_Subject: Basic Pregnancy Information_ **

**_Message:_ **

**_Daiki, as promised, I’ve put down some links to pregnancy and motherhood websites that should be helpful for you. Kise told me about a baby shower being planned sometime in the future, so take some time out to read._ **

**_Links:_ **

**_Babycenter.com/pregnancy_ **

**_For the above link, click on the pregnancy week by week, it’ll walk you through the entire pregnancy, again it’s just basic information._ **

**_Marchofdimes.org/pregnancy/nutrition-weight-and-fitness_ **

**_For this one, it’ll tell you everything you need to know about eating properly, exercising and how much weight gain is healthy. I know you like to sleep but you need to move too. Seeing as you can’t play basketball anymore, then you can do other things, like taking walks or yoga._ **

**_I think those two should keep you covered. Any other questions you should take up with your doctor. If you need anything else, just ask._ **

**_M.S._ **

             I sent back a quick reply.

  ** _From: Aomine Daiki <bluepanther05@gmail.com>_ **

**_To: Midorima Shintaro <docmidorima.shintaro@gmail.com>_ **

**_Subject: REPLY: Basic Pregnancy Information_ **

**_Message:_ **

**_I’ll definitely use the sites and if I need something, I’ll ask. Thanks a lot Midorima, I appreciate it._ **

             With that done, my stomach rumbled, so I went to the kitchen and ate the food Kagami had left prepared for me. I checked the time and winced, I would be late to work if I didn’t get a move on. I should start setting an alarm rather than just waking up on my own.

            I got showered and dressed, then hightailed it to Off the Court Athletic Footwear, the name of the shoe store that specialized in shoes for sports.

            The manager, Mr. Watanabe, pointed at the clock.

            His wrinkled face frowned. “You’re here exactly at ten am Aomine-san. You need to be on the floor at ten am. Now the time you take to get changed into the uniform will take away time you should be on the floor. You should be at work at nine-thirty am, understand?”

            I winced and bowed my head. “Yes sir, I understand. It won’t happen again.”

            “Mm hmm.” He smiled, his eyes creasing into curved folds. “You’re lucky I like you. Go on and get changed, before I dock your pay.”

            “Yes Mr. Watanabe.” I smiled back and hurried to put on my uniform, which was black pants and a blue shirt with the red Off the Court written across my shoulder blades, and the breast pocket had a basketball with OTC scrawled over it.

            Work at Off the Court was relatively easy, I just told customers what were good shoes for certain sports, how they supported the soles and heels, stuff like that. It was really just an excuse to talk about my favorite shoes. And in fact, since I started working there, we got a higher amount of customers, mainly girls. They tended to blush a lot and giggle, but as long as they bought a pair of shoes, I didn’t mind.

            I was done with work by four pm, which was when Kagami would be just starting basketball practice. So I go home by myself, and do some basic tidying, making the bed, cleaning the dishes I used from breakfast, straightening up the living room. I changed my clothes into a loose sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt before going to take a nap. My phone ringing woke me up.

            Eyes creased, I answered it without looking.

            “Huh?”

            “Daiki. Did I wake you?”

            Akashi’s cool calm voice shattered the vestiges of sleep clutching to me.

            I sat up, rubbing my eyes. “Yeah, you did but it’s whatever. What’s up?”

            “I’m outside. Let me in.”

            I sighed. “What would you do if I wasn’t home?”

            “You work from ten to four, and giving you thirty minutes between each for traveling, there’s no doubt you’d be home at six pm. Let me in.”

            Something told me making Akashi repeat himself wasn’t good for my health, so I agreed, hung up, and went to the front door.

            I opened it and Akashi stood there, wearing pressed blue jeans, a white collared shirt and a black bomber jacket. He tucked his phone into his pocket and smiled.

            He asked politely, “May I come in?”

            _As if I could say no._

            I stood back and Akashi stepped in, removing his shoes in the entrance, then he walked into the living room. I followed after him, watching as he made himself comfortable on the couch. I felt super awkward. This was the first time I had ever been completely alone with Akashi. Like, we were in an apartment with no one else.

            Akashi smiled again. “Why are you hovering like that Daiki? I’m certainly not going to hurt you. Come, sit next to me.”

            I breathed out slowly and sat down, turning my body to face him as Akashi did the same thing. He clasped his fingers together and looked at me steadily.

            “Tell me everything that happened that night Daiki. The entire story.”

            I blinked. “I was not expecting that.”

            Akashi’s face was smooth as ice and his red eyes were just as frozen. He was dead serious.

            I couldn’t keep that look, and broke my gaze to look in my lap.

            I sighed. “You were there, at the Winter Cup preliminaries against Seirin. I was pushed to my utter limits, I went into the Zone, I fought till my last breath. And I lost. It hurt a lot, and I remembered the god-awful feeling of what it was like to lose, which I hadn’t felt in so long. I made up with Tetsu and went outside to deal with the loss. I end up crying a little and my Dad caught me at it because he had come out to find me. He…”

            I gritted my teeth, and my fists clenched in my lap. “First, he slapped me in the face. And he yelled at me. Told me that I clearly didn’t know how to play, and that I acted like a clumsy girl on the court, and I constantly fumbled the ball like some retard. He told me that I had shamed him, and I didn’t deserve to be his son if I couldn’t even properly play basketball. Then he told me he was sick of me, and didn’t want to see my face. Then he left.”

            I sighed, my shoulders slumping. “I just laid down right there, and I contemplated killing myself. I just thought about it. I had just lost the basketball game, I fucking lost. My father just said some real shitty things to me, and I was sick of him, and sick of life. Sick of forcing myself to be masculine when I didn’t really feel that way. Sick of letting Dad hit me and knock me around whenever he wanted, and not fighting back, just fucking taking it. All of these thoughts just filled me up. Then Satsuki came.”

            I kept going, telling Akashi what I hadn’t told anyone. “I asked Satsuki if we could go basketball shoes shopping tomorrow, just to cover up the fact that I had no intention of even being alive tomorrow. We talked, and I told her I was going on a walk, and I’d see her tomorrow. She did seem a little worried about me but the rest of the team was waiting for her, and I just convinced her to leave. Satsuki left. Then I decided to go to the roof of the Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium and just jump off.”

            Akashi’s hand moved, and he placed it over mine, then interlocked our fingers. Akashi had never done something like that before, and he did just as tears plopped onto his skin. I didn’t even realize I had begun to cry.

            I shouldered onward, finishing what happened fourteen weeks ago.

            “On my way, I met him. I’ll be honest, I was in such a black mood, I can’t remember what he looked like or remember his name. I don’t remember what he said to me. But he put his arm around my shoulders, he must have said something kind, or gentle, or whatever, because I cried on him. He let me cry, patted my back, and we went to a love hotel. He was just there for me at the weakest lowest point I have ever been in my life. I hardly remember what happened between us, and I woke up alone. He had paid for the room for overnight, but that was it. I just went home after that.”

            I swiped at my tears with my free hand. “My Dad was furious at me, naturally, that I had never come home, and told me how disobedient I was. And then he beat me. During it, I just looked at him in his eyes, and I imagined killing him. I think it was in my eyes, because he immediately stopped hitting me, then he just told me to go to my room. I went, and Satsuki called me, asking if I was ready to go shopping. So that’s what I did. I took a shower, went shopping, and I just put it all behind me.”

            I finally looked up, and met Akashi’s gaze. His red eyes were glossy.

            I said softly, “That was fourteen weeks ago, and here we are now. I’m living with Kagami, I’m pregnant and he wants to be here for me. So I’m fine, I’d rather be here with Kagami who’s tender with me, he cooks for me, he lets me snuggle with him, and he’ll never hit me, not ever. So, is that what you wanted to know?”

            Akashi blinked, and a tear coursed down his cheek. He used his other hand to touch his face with his finger, and follow the wet path, drying it.

            “Yes,” he said, his voice was much softer than before, and he had lost the icy demeanor he had entered with. His face was vulnerable and looking at him, I realized that Akashi understood what I was saying in a way that I couldn’t have imagined.

            I looked down at our hands still holding. Akashi’s white hand was smaller than mine, and his skin was incredibly soft, like he lotioned all the time.

            The front door suddenly opened, and we both jumped.

            Kagami called, “Aomine, are you in here…”

            He stepped in and saw us on the couch. For a second he had no expression on his face, like he was dumbstruck, then that same face contorted with anger as he glared at Akashi.

            “You bastard.” He growled in this ragged voice and stormed forward.

            Akashi said, “Do you really think we were doing anything Taiga? Look, we both have all our clothes on.”

            “He’s crying!” Kagami shouted, his voice damn near shook off ceiling tiles. “You made him cry! I won’t forgive you for that!”

            I smiled with a soft sigh, I got up and went to Kagami, stepping in his line of sight from Akashi.

            I said, “We made each other cry Kagami. We were just talking about the past, and we both cried. He didn’t hurt me…in fact…”

            I looked over my shoulder at Akashi, who was still sitting down. “I think it was just the opposite. Akashi helped me feel better.”

            “Okay?” I turned back to Kagami, who’s face was calming now. “Sometimes crying is good for you Kagami. Sometimes crying helps someone heal. So don’t be so angry, okay?”

            Kagami nodded, then looked abashed, his face flushed and he tousled his hair with one hand.

            “Ah, shit, I’m sorry Akashi.” He looked at the smaller boy with an apologetic face. “You’re not mad or anything, right?”

            Akashi shook his head, and smiled. “Not at all. In fact, you also have made me feel better Taiga. You truly care for our Daiki, don’t you?”

            Kagami’s blush rushed up his neck and burned his entire face red. He bit his lower lip, glancing at me with these adorably embarrassed red eyes then he nodded silently, still looking at me. Now it was my turn to blush hotly, then I broke Kagami’s gaze to stare at the floor.

            It was silent for a few tingling seconds, until Akashi chuckled and stood up. He placed one hand on my arm, and his other hand on Kagami’s arm.

            “I’m happy for the both of you,” he said, his red eyes warm and gentle. “I don’t think I have anything to worry about. However, I want you to know I’m here. If you need any support, for any reason, you have my contact information.”

            I smiled at him, then pulled him into a hug, so quickly that Akashi made a startled yelp. I put my face in his fluffy red hair, and said quietly, “Thanks Akashi. For everything.”

            Akashi patted my back and I let him go. He smiled at me kindly. “And thanks to you Daiki. I’ll see myself out.”

            He then patted Kagami’s arm and he left on his own. Kagami let out a heavy breath and slumped on the couch. He groaned and shoved his hands into his face.

            “I’m such an idiot!” He sounded completely fed up with himself. “I saw you with tears on your face, and I just…I totally blew up.”

            I sat next to him, and put my hand on his knee. “It’s okay. You didn’t hit him, and I think that’s what matters. You can get angry Kagami, just don’t get violent, okay?”

            Kagami nodded, then lowered his hands. He didn’t look at me, his head bowed. “I’ll…I won’t get violent with our friends, or your child or with you. But if anyone hurts you, and I swear if your father even looks at you funny, I’ll break his spine.”

            I sighed but I figured telling him off wouldn’t do anything. Kagami hated my father for hurting me and nothing was going to get him to forgive the other man.

            I said outloud, “I don’t know if I could ever forgive my father. I’ve lived with him abusing me the moment he learned about my womb when I first got my period.”

            Kagami lifted his head and looked at me.

            I said, “Before then, while we all believed I was a regular boy, he was kinda awesome. He was the one who bought me my first pair of basketball shoes, and we used to go one-on-one at the court every day after elementary school. He laughed with me, he washed my hair for me and tickled me when he put me to bed. For the first twelve years of my life, I was just a boy, I was his son, and I was perfect. Then we found out I was an intersex. Not a boy, and not a girl, but a unique mix of both.”

            I shook my head, and looked at the floor.

            “Dad couldn’t handle it I guess.” I shrugged. “He…he must have felt betrayed or something. This entire time, I was his son. And suddenly, I wasn’t. He just wanted me to be a man like him. I’ve done my best to prove my masculinity to him, because the boy I was before was a lie now. He could no longer trust me as a man, as his son. I don’t know why I had to get beatings for not being manly enough, because Dad wasn’t violent like that before. If I got in a trouble, he’d just lecture me, then hug me and take me out to get burgers. Somehow… somehow having a womb…it just made him hate me. I wasn’t who I used to be to him.”

            “It doesn’t fucking matter.” Kagami’s voice was so guttural that I looked at him.

            He was staring at me with burning eyes, his teeth gritted. He looked angry but calm at the same time, he wasn’t about to start shouting.

            Kagami said in a calmer straightforward voice, “Let’s put aside reality for a moment, and think about this reasonably. Imagine that you’re a woman Daiki, a full regular woman, my wife, and I’m your husband. You give birth to our baby, a son. I’m overjoyed, because I’m so happy I have a son, a son that I’ll raise to love basketball just like me. For twelve happy years, you and me raise our son and he’s exactly what we’ve always wanted. Then suddenly, our son, for this, let’s just name him Taiki, Taiki falls ill. He’s in a lot of pain and he starts bleeding. I’m horrified, because I think he’s dying. We take Taiki to the doctor, and what do we find, Taiki has a womb, and he’s not the boy I thought I had, he’s an intersex. He’s a special type of human being who’s both sexes at once. Do you know what I’d do to Taiki? To my son who’s not a son?”

            I shook my head, and my eyes were watering, and so was Kagami’s, no, not Kagami. He was Taiga.

            Taiga put his hand over mine on his knee, gripping me tightly but not enough to hurt me.

            “I’d hug him first thing. I’d tell him that just because I know something new about him, doesn’t mean my feelings for him have changed in anyway. I’d tell Taiki that we’d all get through his periods together, and I’d do my best to help when he’s cramping badly, and go with him to explain to his PE teacher while he won’t participate during those times of the month. As Taiki grows up, if he wants to grow his hair longer, if he wants to wear earrings and necklaces, if he decides he’d rather dress in skirts than pants, do you know what I’d do to him? Do you know how I’d treat my intersex child?”

            I shook my head, and breathed shakily, trying not to sob. My heart was being so fast, and my stomach trembling, I could hardly see Taiga now my vision was so blurred, but I could hear him, and his hand was tight around mine, and his body radiated heat from next to me.

            “I’d take him to pierce his ears,” said Taiga, and I slumped against him, wrapping my arm around his neck while I pushed my face into his chest. Taiga put his arm around my shoulders, holding me against him, and kept talking. “I’d take him shopping for the prettiest jewelry that’ll match his blue hair and complement his red eyes. I’d buy Taiki the perfect dresses that make him feel just as beautiful as I know he is. And if he decides he wants to be called a her, and he wants to be my daughter, and she wants to change her name to Taiko, then I’d accept it. I have a perfect beautiful daughter named Taiko, and I love her just as much as I did from the moment she was born as Taiki, my son. Not a damn thing about my feelings will change for my child, son or daughter, intersex or not. Because my child with my wife Daiki is absolutely perfect, no matter what.”

            I couldn’t hear anything else now because I was sobbing too loudly. My heart that my father had broken, Taiga had just put it back together. Akashi had been like a ointment, he soothed the hurt just for a little while, for the moment. But what Taiga had just done for me, he healed my past and healed my future. If I had any doubts about Taiga’s feelings for me, I couldn’t doubt them anymore.

            Taiga cupped my face with his large gently hands and lifted my head up. He brushed his mouth over my eyes, clearing up my vision.

            He said softly, “I love you Aomine Daiki. I’ve loved you for a long time. And if you let me, I’ll love your child just as much. If you want me to.”

            I whispered, “Are you…proposing to me?”

            Taiga laid his forehead on mine, our noses touching.

            “We’re too young to get married right now,” he said. “And to do so, you’ve have to come with me to America since it’s not legal here in Japan. Not to mention, I’m still in high school. Also I haven’t come out to my parents yet, let alone told them I have my partner living with me. So we’ve got some stepping stones to get to that point. But that’s only if you want me Mommine.”

            I nodded, placing my hands over his on my face, sliding my fingers in between us.

            “I want you Papami,” I said, my voice thickening and I looked at him with desire.

            Taiga’s eyes widened, and he slowly lowered his gaze to look at my stomach, which wasn’t rounded enough to be visible behind my baggy t-shirt.

            “But you’re pregnant,” he said, his voice also roughening with want. “I’ll hurt you.”

            I smiled and stood up, lowering his hands from my face, and cocked my finger at him.

            “Dr. Takashita said I’m safe for sex until I’m too large to be comfortable,” I said, backing up a few steps. “I’m not large at all, and I feel fine. Or do you not want this?”

            I pulled off my shirt, letting it hit the floor, then pushed down my sweatpants. I was naked now and smirked as Taiga put his hand over his mouth as if to hide the fact his jaw just dropped.

            “Come on Tiger,” I said with a sassy grin, and led the way to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be a part of a series featuring Kuroko no Basket male characters who get pregnant for various reasons and how they deal with needing to change their lives. Not all the Kuroko no Basket characters will have a story, just the ones I like the most.


End file.
